Those Icy Blue Eyes
by swayzecrazy87
Summary: When Darry and Emily met, it was love. But that doesn't mean there aren't rough patches. Can their high school romance defy all the odds, or will life surpass all they've been through? Maybe Darry's stone-hard character isn't as tough as we all thought it to be. Rated M: Swearing, Underaged drinking, Possible drug use, Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction! Please, please give reviews. The beginning chapters are really going to set the relationship for Emily and Darry before The Outsiders goes on. I Do not own The Outsiders, or any of the characters, besides Emily and some of her and Darry's friends. My story goes along with both the movie and the book...**

* * *

My eyes drooped from the lack of sleep, as I squinted at the tiny numbers on my combination lock. I could drop dead with sleep at any moment. No sleep, yet again. My parents always were fighting, not when other people were around, but my sisters and me. I couldn't stand it any longer. Too many nights I'd lie awake listening to the screaming. Last night, my dad came home drunk. Which he usually doesn't do, but when he does….it isn't a pretty sight. I could still hear the yelling crashing into my eardrums, their siren voices piercing in my head. Finally, my locker opened, and I threw my books inside. I heard my stomach growl, and the thought of lunch lingered through my head. Just as I reached into my bag and grabbed my wallet, I felt two familiar, muscular arms wrap around my torso, and a pair of warm lips kiss my cheek. I smiled, for the first time today, already knowing who it was.

"Hey, beautiful." Darry said, resting his chin on my shoulder. I grabbed his arms, reassuring his tight squeeze, and slowly let go, so I could see him. Darry stood, arm crossed, his back leaning up against the locker next to mine. Ooo, did he look good! He always did, but man, today it was something special. His football shirts sleeves rolled up, just enough to reveal his built arms, as well as the way it was tucked in, showing his stone-edged stomach. He wore dark straight leg jeans and some old converse, but by the way he always looked, he could have worn a dress and still have looked just as fine.

"I hate school. Why do we have to come here? Can we just run away?" I muttered, slamming my locker, and leaned up against it. My eyes closed, but soon opened when Darry walked in front, and my gaze diverted to him. His hand touched the light purple rings under my eyes, as his face became serious, his eyes concerned.

"No sleep again?" he asked softly, talking my hands in his.

"It's okay, don't worry 'bout it…" I mumbled, feeling my ears turn red. I was embarrassed he notices.

"Em, I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to worry about EVERYTHING." We both laughed a little, immediately my mind flew to last month, when we had first started going out.

He's in my math class, 6th period. I'd known Darry before, but not like I do now. I mean, I always thought Darrel was good looking, but then again, so did everyone. But a lot of my friends liked Paul Holden, Darrel's football buddy. I guess he's alright, but my sights always seemed to drift to Darry. And it just so happened he was in math with me this year. Our teacher partnered us up to work on homework….well that's not what we did, pretty much the entire time we were goofing around. My face was probably the color of ripe tomatoes; in fact I know it was. Because my cheeks felt hot the entire time. But after class, he winked and said we should go to the Dingo sometime, I fell. Pretty hard! Later, I told my friend Josie, who was seeing Paul at the time, about Darry and we set up a double date that night to the Drive In. I got all ready and we all met at Josie's, but Darry drove in his dad's ford pick-up. It was a lot of fun, and when Paul and Josie were going back to her house, Darry offered me a lift home. Once we arrived at my house, which ended up being pretty late, because we had decided to stay for a couple movies, he asked me to be his girl on my front porch. When I practically yelled yes, he gave me his ring. A week or two later, in the same place, we had our first kiss.

Darry's finger twisted his ring on my finger, and a wide grin spread across his face. I smiled back, as he tucked my hair behind my ear and pressed his lips to mine. My heart still fluttered every time our lips met.

"Ready to go grab some lunch?" he questioned, grabbing my hand in his, once again.

"If it gets me out of here, then I'm up for anything!" I laughed as we walked down the hall and outside to meet Dallas, Johnny, Sodapop, Steve and Two-Bit. They ran up to us, teasing Darry and I for holding hands. But then we were on our way to the gas station, closest to school. Darrel and I switched days in lunchroom and going with the boys. We both had some higher class friends, which is a little unusual considering we were lower class, but they wanted us to sit with them as well.

As we walked, we talked about our weekend plans, since it was Friday, and shortly the weekend would be arriving. My plans were almost identical with Darry's; probably because of the fact I'd be spending almost the entire weekend with him. For once, he didn't have a football game, so this special weekend allowed us an extra night to spend together. Two Bit kept asking advice for his new fling, Kathy, another one of many blondes Two Bit expressed interest in. And after only a few short minutes, we arrived.

After Darry and I finished our "fight" over who would pay, (we always did this, he handed over money, I said no, he said yes…same thing over and over) we ate with the boys, then snuck away for the last few minutes to be alone.

By the time school ended, it had felt like years had gone by. I could only think about Darrel. Darrel, Darrel, Darrel. Hell, he was the ONLY thing I ever thought about! I almost missed the last bell of the day because he clouded my brain. By the time I realized, half my class was out the door, so I grabbed my books and sprinted to my locker, trying to beat Darry to it.

As I walked up, Darry was already there. He smiled at me, and I apologized for running late.

"Don't sweat it, I don't mind one bit." He stepped aside, letting me put my books away. "Got a lot of homework?"

"Barely any." I grinned; it was nice to be open.

"Same." He said, taking my backpack and slugging it over his shoulder. I took his big hand in mine, and placed my fingers in the spaces between his.

"Off to the Curtis residence?' I asked, looking up at him. He was probably 5-6 inches taller than me.

"Yes ma'am." He answered, returning my gaze. And there we went, to start our weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the Curtis house, to find that Ponyboy was the only one home from school, so far. As we walked through the door, Mrs. Curtis gave me a huge hug.

"Sweetheart!" She squealed, kissing my cheek, as I laughed and squeezed her back.

"Hi, Mrs. Curtis!" I smiled as she hugged me once again. Darry looked at me, his eyes widened if to plead I-am-so-sorry. Once she let go, she looked Darry over.

"Go change," she said sternly "Emily is over, you should at least look presentable." I let out a laugh, covering my mouth as Darry opened his mouth to say something, but his mom cut him off.

"Now, Darrel." Darry shook his head, and walked down the hall to his room, while I ruffled Pony's hair and asked him about school, until Mrs. Curtis dragged me into the kitchen.

"Emily." She said as calmly and quietly as possible "I just wanted to tell you that if Darry ever tries to pull anything with you, you come here and you tell me. I don't think he will, but honey…"

"Mrs. Curtis, Darry is the sweetest boy I've ever met. I highly doubt he'd do anything, and if so….you'll be the first to know. I promise." I smiled at her bubbly expression. She could be serious at the drop of a hat, but so full of excitement.

"Em, Darrel REALLY likes you. He talks about you so much sometimes, I think he'll go blue in the face." Mrs. Curtis laughed sweetly.

"Well good, because I really care about him." I added a little red from what she had just told me. Just as I said that, Darry strolled in. He wore a white button up, with rolled sleeves. Mrs. Curtis got up and looked him over, again.

"It'll do." She sighed, turning and winking at me. Darry rolled his eyes while her back was turned to him. I stifled a giggle, and Mrs. Curtis turned to look back at Darry. "You better watch yourself. Now stay around here, dinner will be ready as soon as Dad gets home." We both nodded and she left the kitchen.

"Uh….wanna go to my room?" he asked, shrugging.

"Sure." I said, standing up and walking towards where he stood.

"After you." He gestured towards the doorway of the kitchen that led into the hall. As I walked toward his room, Darry reached down and pinched my butt. I stopped and turned around. His eyes were set on me playfully and large grin spread widely from ear to ear. I couldn't help but grin back at him, and I got up on my tip toes to kiss him. I felt him smile through my kiss, giving me a warm fuzzy feeling all over. "Mmmm.." he mumbled, as our lips parted. I smiled softly, and hugged his built body. He squeezed me back tighter, and kissed the top of my head. Then, we went to his room, "to do homework".

As we walked in, I sat down on the navy blue comforter spread across his double bed. Darry closed the door behind him, and huffed as he let his body drop down on the bed. He grabbed his backpack, and pulled out a textbook and notebook. "Math….." he grumbled, tossing the textbook aside, and crawled over by me. "Can you be my homework..?" He chuckled, tackling me into the bed. I laughed, as we lay side by side. We talked for awhile, babbling on and on about high school, friends, and schoolwork. He kissed me once again, and he smiled after. I touched the dimple that formed on his chin when he smiled. I loved that about him. I ran my thumb over it, and he took my hand in his, kissing my thumb slowly. Only a short while after that, his mom opened the door, calling to us that dinner was ready.

Mr. Curtis walked through the screen door, and yelled hello loudly as he did so. He engulfed me in one of his huge bear hugs, and then ruffled Darry's hair. We sat down at the table, as Mrs. Curtis brought over the chicken and potatoes that were for dinner, and conversations began. While Darrel and I were in his room, Sodapop had arrived back from school. I loved his family, everything was so simple. They had meals together, even when everyone was busy. As we sat down, Darrel and his dad began talking about football, while Mrs. Curtis, the boys and I were talking about school. Once, dinner was finished, we talked for an hour or two, then Darry and I got ready to go to the drive-in. We had planned on going to see a few movies tonight, to end our Friday plans.

Darry's dad allowed him to use the Ford, again. So we drove over, at around 7. I paid, thankfully, after persuading Darry into letting me. He always paid, because he never let me. I practically had to throw myself at the ticket holder. After, we made our way to the parking, and got set up for the movies.

He parked the truck so that the back was facing the large screen. We hopped in it, grabbing the blanket Darry had brought before we left, and snuggled under it together. The cool fall weather chilled around us, but together, we kept warm. I wrapped my arms around his torso, as he did the same, and pressed his warm cheek to my forehead. It felt good to have him so close to me, to feel his chest rise and fall. I was really starting to fall for him.

At about one thirty, we left the drive-in. I didn't have a curfew on the weekends, and even on weekdays, it was late. We both were tired, and I practically fell asleep on Darry. So, we decided to head out, and continue our weekend together early in the morning. As we pulled in front of my house, I turned and kissed Darry. I felt the tip of his tongue touch mine, and we got pretty into it. But all good things come to an end. And with that, he walked me up to my door, kissed me goodnight and began walking to his car. Half way through, I ran to him as he turned to look at me and wrapped my arms around him. Darry laughed quietly in my hair, and I whispered in his ear.

"I just wanted to hold you one more time before I have to say goodbye, even if it's only for a few hours." I felt his lips turn into a smile on my cheek.

"You're definitely not like any girl I've ever known." He whispered back, squeezing me once more, before we both let go. "I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful." I smiled at him.

"See ya tomorrow, handsome." And I ran inside, to fall asleep and dream about Darrel Shaynne Curtis until the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

That weekend had flown by, and Monday had already come. But, it was a great weekend, and there was something to look forward to for this weekend. I still wish it didn't end, though. But like I said before, all good things have to come to end, right?

After that, weeks began to fly by, and those weeks turned into months. Soon, it'd felt like forever ago, Darry had given me his ring. But it didn't stop things between us. As time went on, we were continually getting more serious. We stole time at every opportunity we could even if it was only for a few minutes. And by the time Christmas had rolled around, I really thought that maybe, just maybe I really had fallen in love with Darrel. I didn't know if he did though, so I kept it a secret.

Now it was the end of December, a day or two from Christmas Eve, and our relationship had gone on for about four months. This one particular night though, made me realize how much Darry really meant to me.

Christmas break had just started that Friday, the 21st, and it was now, Sunday, the 23rd. Darry had taken me out, and we went out after as well. So by the time he was dropping me off, it ended up being really late, this seemed to always happen when I was with him. I just kind of lost track of time, not t hat it really mattered to my parents, well not before at least.

Darry walked me up to the door, even through the cold weather, just to say goodbye. I hugged him, before we kissed and just held him. "I don't wanna let you go." I mumbled into the nape of his neck. Then, he moved his face to mine, and planted one of his long, warm kisses on my lips.

"Meet me by your window." He smiled, and my heart practically sang. Maybe I wouldn't have to let go of him tonight.

"Okay, soon or later?" I asked, wondering if I had to run past my parents right away.

"In a couple minutes?"

"Sounds good to me." I smiled back at him. "But one more thing?"

"Hmmm?" And I kissed him again, feeling my insides jump. Then, I turned and ran inside the house, grinning from ear to ear. That was, until my dad looked up at me, his eyes cold and his voice bubbling over in a drunk tone.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He slurred, making my skin crawl. It seemed like he was drunk more often than not lately. I gulped, feeling my palms sweat.

"Uh I was out. Sorry I was late, I just lost track of time.." I stumbled out. He rose from the chair he had been sitting in, and I took a step back, feeling fear grow inside of me. My mom walked out of the kitchen, into where we were.

"Settle down, Alex. We knew she was going out. Did you really expect her to come home earlier on winter break?" She said, her voice irritated and rising. My mom stuck up for me a lot, not all the time, but enough. My dad spun around to look at her.

"Shut up. Did I ask you anything?" His voice filled with disgust. I couldn't stand him. I couldn't stand the way he talked to her, the way he degraded her in that way. Anger had taken over me.

"Don't talk to her like that! Who the hell do you think you are?" I hissed. Then my dad did something he'd never done to me before. He spun around on his heels and slapped me so hard; I thought he had broken my jaw.

"Get the fuck out of my sight, you little whore. Goin' out at all hours of the night. You're just like the rest of this neighborhood, a bunch of no good scum." My eyes widened at the shock of what had just happened, and I ran to my room. My eyes swelled and salty tears rolled down my face, as I quietly closed the door behind me and locked it, hoping to never face him again. Then, just like always, the yelling began. And I knew at that moment, it'd go on till morning. Suddenly, a knock jolted me from the shock and I looked over at my window. It was Darry. I wanted to stop crying terribly, but I just couldn't. My hands shook as I threw open the window and screen, to let him come in. His face looked sad, and more serious than I've ever seen it.

Once he climbed through, he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, trying to help me escape. But, I just couldn't stop. My dad had never hit me, never. He'd yell at me, and said terrible things, but he'd never laid a hand on me. More than anything, it scared me. Darry put me down on the bed, and went to shut off the lamp, and then he lay down next to me, bringing me in his arms again. By this point, I was sobbing, and now sobbing into his shirt.

"Shhh…" He mumbled in my ear, stroking my hair. "It's gonna be okay, I'm right here, I ain't gonna leave you." Darry moved his hand to my face, wiping the tears away with his thumb. The yelling seemed to get louder and louder, like it always had. I sniffled, trying to stop crying, it only worked a little. "Em…" he whispered, I barely heard it. The screams were practically taking over.

"Yeah.." I said, after I had settled down. He brought my face up to his, so we were eye to eye. The dim light from the street light outside allowed me to see his face.

"Why'd he hurt you?" He asked, lightly touching the cheek my father had hit. I wondered how he knew, considering I told him nothing yet, and I guess he saw that in my face. "I heard the yelling, and I saw him slap you through the window." His voice was cold.

"Because he was drunk. And apparently I came home later than I should have." I said, letting the last few tears fall down my cheek.

"That isn't any excuse to hurt you. Not you. No one should ever touch you like that." His teeth grit as the words left his mouth, and for the first time, I saw another Darry. Someone who was angry, angrier than I've ever seen someone. "If he ever lays a hand on you again, I swear I'll come over here and fix him up right." I held on to him, and I began to feel safe again.

"Darry…" I murmured "please don't leave me. I don't wanna be here alone." I was scared to stay here, in fear my dad would come hurt me again. Darry shook his head, and smiled a little.

"I wouldn't do that. I won't leave." I felt a little better, knowing he'd be with me.

"Promise?"

"I promise you." At that moment, I really realized that Darry meant more to me, than anyone or anything that'd been in my life before. It was like a brick wall had come and hit me. I wasn't afraid anymore, because Darry was there to protect me. He wouldn't let him hurt me again, at least not tonight. I didn't think he'd always be there, he wouldn't. I knew that my dad would be here all the time, maybe Darrel wouldn't. But for now he was, and he wouldn't leave me.

When I woke up in the morning, I was still in Darry's arms. It was really early; I was still stuck in the school schedule. Darry was snoring softly, and frost had covered my window. It gets pretty cold in Tulsa at this time of year.

I tried to fall back asleep, considering it was around 6:30 am. But I just couldn't stop looking at Darrel as he slept. In a little bit, he woke up, probably for the same reason I had. He yawned while his eyes slowly opened, and a groggy smile crossed his face. " Morning." I murmured, smiling at him. He yawned again.

"Morning." He rubbed my back softly, and I buried my face into his neck. My parents wouldn't be up for hours. Thank god. I didn't want to face my dad. "Did you do okay last night?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Thank you for staying." I whispered, as he pulled me even closer to him. I laughed as he tickled my sides.

"You're welcome." He grinned, and kissed my nose.

For the rest of the day, I went over to his house to celebrate Christmas with the Curtis family. I went to church with him, ate the good food Mrs. Curtis cooked and gave him his present. I decided on a watch, because when we were together, we always lost track of time. His mom told me that was one of the cutest things she'd ever heard, and Darry hugged me so tight, I thought I'd stop breathing. But I didn't mind, if anything, I enjoyed being squeezed to death by him. Then he gave me my present. It was a gold heart necklace, he told me he'd been saving up for it. It was beautiful, and when he put it on me, I had tears in my eyes. Neither of us had a lot of money, so this, this was really big. I would wear this every day from now on, that's how much it meant.

After that, winter break came and left. Time seemed to be doing that a lot now. Maybe it was because I had someone who made me feel differently than I ever had. Just like before, the monthes rolled on at the same pace. And just as soon as it was winter, it was March, and prom was coming up in the next month. On the third of April, I'd be officially eighteen, just a couple weeks before Prom. I already had my date. Darrel. He asked me where we had officially began our relationship, had our first kiss, and now, where I was asked to Prom. It was a Thursday morning (my favorite day of the week), and when I walked out of my door that morning, he was standing there, with flowers. I smiled but kind of cocked my head, asking what he was doing there so early before school? My mom was standing behind me, while my father had already left for work. He grinned and his face got a little pink, as he took my hand in his.

"I came here to ask if, I may take you to Prom, Miss Emily?" My eyes lit up and I could feel my cheeks get flaming hot. My mom let out a squeal, boy did she love Darry. I opened up my mouth to speak, but suddenly I was just overcome. There he was standing here, holding out flowers to me, asking me to Prom. I let out a huge YES! And threw my arms around him, giggling.

That month before Prom, I became closer with the entire gang. I'd hang out with them in lot to play football, we'd go to the Drive-In, and sometimes, just chill out around the Curtis house. I loved them all, even with their quirks of stealing and smoking. But to me, those weren't quirks, that just made them different and better than the Socs. It made them real, even Dallas, who rarely showed deep emotion. They all had certain qualities that just made them, unique. Even if they were rough and tough greasers.

By the time Prom had rolled around, I was extremely close with Darry's family, too. They were like my second family, a second home, somewhere safe. When things kept happening with my dad, Mrs. Curtis told me to stay with them for the weekend. I guess Darry had told her, because she called me over one day, while Darrel was picking up things with Mr. Curtis. So, that weekend, I stayed with them. Mrs. Curtis made Darry sleep out on the couch, while I slept in his bed. He complained, saying that he wouldn't do anything to me, but Mrs. Curtis just rolled her eyes, and set him up on the couch. When they'd all go to sleep, he'd sneak into where I was, and we'd fool around for awhile. We just couldn't get enough of eachother.

Now, it was the day of Prom. I couldn't wait so, I started getting ready early. Since, yet again, my dad was gone (only God knows where his was), my mom helped me get ready. Which is usually what would happen, but I wished he was there to at least see me. I didn't think about it though, I just focused on being ready by the time Darry and his mom rolled up in the Ford. Mrs. Curtis forced Darry into taking her with him. She said she would to see us off, and wanted to get a few pictures. At about quarter to six, I heard a knock at the door, and while my mom answered it, I put on my little heels. There he stood, in black pants, a white shirt, black tie, and tan coat. My eyes immediatley went to his hair, which instead of being greased back, was shorter and casually parted to the side. It looked so soft! Darry walked in, after hugging my mom, and handed me a corsaqe. "Em…you look beautiful." He grinned so big at me, and I smiled, while blushing.

"Well, Darry look very handsome." I laughed, still not being able to get over his hair! I just wanted to run my fingers through it! I kissed him, and back out into a smile. "And I mean, really handsome." I whispered, watching him smile, and took his hand in mine. We matched quite nicely. I wore a cream dress that fell just below the knees with black heels (all borrowed from my mother), while soft curls fell past my shoulders, some pulled back, and light lipstick. Our moms took some pictures, posing us in all these goofy ways, causing Darrel and I to bust out in laughs, and finally, we were able to go. My mom would drive Mrs. Curtis back, so the ford was all ours.


	4. Chapter 4

We pulled up to our school, and Darry hopped out opening the door for me. He held my hand, as we walked up to the front door of the school. The line was a little long to get in, considering it was the entire senior class, but as long as Darrel was there, I didn't care. I saw some of my higher class friends, and talked for the short while until we were allowed in. The gym was decorated and I could hear The Four Seasons blaring through the speakers. I looked up to smile at Darry, and found he had already been looking at me. My hand tightened in his, and we walked into the gym to see everyone.

All of our friends ran up to us, my girlfriends giving me huge hugs, and began commenting on each other's dresses. You know, what girls do. Some blushed when Darry told them all they looked cute, and I laughed as my friend mouthed "heartthrob" to me. It was true, though. He could make any girl weak, just by looking at them. My bestfriend Samantha had just walked in, with her boyfriend Tyler, and strutted towards me. "Emily!" She yelled, squeezing me tight. I laughed, and tried to speak, but it's hard when you can barely breath.

"Sam." I said after, trying to catch my breath. Tyler and Darry were talking already, they were pretty good friends. We looked eachother over, then hugged again. "You looked great!" I smiled, and then moved closer to her. "So what are you and Tyler doing tonight…?" I winked , and she slapped my shoulder. Sam shook her head, but couldn't keep from smiling.

"Hmm…I don't know. Why don't you tell me what the hell you'll be doing after this?" She giggled. Sam was easier to talk to then the rest. She was lower class like me, and grew up in a family just like mine. My higher class friends didn't understand the kinds of things we did. So for the most part, I trusted in my true friends. The ones who went through the same thing as me. "C'mon, you can't tell me you've got a guy like Darrel and aren't thinking about…" I cut her off.

"Have you always had your head in the gutter?" I rolled my eyes. She sighed.

"The girls are coming over next weekend, to talk about….you know! Tonight," she paused and winked at me. "Sleepover at my house. You're coming." I nodded, and then I felt Darry press his hand on my back. I looked at him, and smiled.

"Mind if I take her away?" He asked Sam, grinning. Sam shook her head and took Tyler's hand in hers.

"You two have fun…" she trailed off, smiling and walking away with Tyler. I spun into Darry's arms, and laughed as we began to dance. Darrel was a great dancer.

"What happened to your hair..?" I asked, playing with it as we moved along the dance floor. He sighed, and put his forehead to mine.

"You know my mom. She hid the grease, so here it is." I let out a laugh, and he smiled. "I wouldn't have been allowed out of the house."

"I like it." I said, stroking the back of his head. "But I always like your hair." The corners of his mouth turned slightly up, and he lightly touched his lips to mine. We danced for awhile, until our principle came onto the stage to announce the Boy and Girl of the year before King and Queen. Darry was up for Boy of the Year, as I was up for Girl of the Year. They announce both our names as winners, and I saw Darry smile from ear to ear. I knew he'd get Boy of the Year. Everyone loved him, but me?! I didn't see that one coming. Everyone cheered loudly, as we stepped onto the stage together. Darry and I were recognized and we went back into the crowd. The King and Queen were people I wasn't very close with, so I just cheered anyways. Then, the music continued on, as did the night. Prom was coming to an end. I danced with Darry each dance, well for almost every dance. Paul cut in once, and so did Tyler. But for the others, I was with him.

Finally, it was the last song. One of my favorites actually. They played "Can't Help Falling In Love" By Elvis. I love Elvis, so when this song came on, I was pretty happy. Everyone danced around us, well not specifically, it just felt like that. As the song first began, I had wrapped my arms around Darry's neck, as his were wrapped around my waist. His forehead was to mine again, and I couldn't help myself. I'd told myself before that I shouldn't tell Darry how I felt. That this wasn't just some silly crush to me, it was more. But now, it was like I had to. When Elvis sang "Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you…" in the beginning, I knew now, I should just do it. "I gotta tell you something." I whispered softly in Darry's ear, running my fingers through the soft hair on the back of his head.

"Go ahead." He whispered back, smiling at me. I could feel my stomach do flips inside me as I stared into his eyes.

"I love you." I let out slowly, regretting it as soon as it left my mouth. What if he didn't feel the same?! Now you might think, you've been dating him for months, shouldn't you have passed this already? But, it's a big deal to tell someone you love them. Not just like, I kinda like you so I'll say I love you. No. This, to me, was way deeper than that. I'd think about him every second of every minute. It was no crush. Not anymore. Even though I regretted it, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. "Yeah…" I mumbled, feeling my breathing pick up.

"You do?" He asked, his eyes seemed to almost shine and a small smile spread across his face.

"Yeah. I do." I half-laughed, and then he laughed a little.

"Well, I gotta tell you something too."

"And what is that?"

"I love you." My eyes grew. HE LOVED ME?! Could this be possible? I wasn't used to this, no way in hell was I used to this. I felt tears come to my eyes, and I laughed. "Why you cryin' silly?" He asked, chuckling a little. He wiped the tear that fell from my eye. "Sorry, I didn't tell you earlier. I was gonna..but, umm.. I was nervous.." he trailed off. I cut him off by kissing him, bringing him even closer to me then before. My heart felt it would jump out of my chest.

"I was nervous too.." I said as our kiss ended.

"Not as nervous as I was probably. I practiced saying it to Sodapop." He laughed. I giggled thinking of Darry rehearsing with Soda. No wonder every time we were all together, Soda was always elbowing Darry in the ribs. "The kid won't leave me alone about it now." We looked at eachother until the song ended and the night had "ended". We kissed again, and all those butterflies came back.

As we walked out, I saw Sam and Tyler walking to his car. We all knew what was goin' on now. Tyler barely started the engine before they started necking. Darry and I both bust out laughing. That would be something to remember. I shivered, the night was pretty chilly. Darry took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. Darry sighed as we got to the car. "Man, that went fast." It really did. I sighed too, and we got in the car, to drop me off.

My house had one light on in the kitchen, from what I saw in the car as we pulled up. Darry pulled the keys out and looked at me. I looked back at him, and we met in the middle. He pulled me into his lap as we began to make out. I could feel his tongue slip in and out of my mouth, and I just wished that I'd never have to leave him. Once we slowed down, he walked me up to the house. There was a note hanging between the screen and the door that said my mom and dad had to go see my sister. They'd be back tomorrow, it was an emergency. Nothing serious, but they had to see her. I looked at Darry, feeling my heart race again. I grabbed his hand, and we went into the house.

He picked me up, spinning around as we laughed. But once he set me down, I just smiled and he pulled me into his arms. " You know, you are a very gorgeous girl." He murmured, rubbing his nose on mine. I closed my eyes, feeling his light breath against my skin. Darry lightly kissed my eyelids, and they opened immediately after.

"We should go somewhere…not as open as here." I whispered, kissing his ear. His eyebrows shot up examining my face.

"Like where?" He questioned, a trace of a smile on his lips. His face nuzzled in my neck, and I pushed my fingers through his hair.

"Hmmm…" Just as it left my lips, Darry pulled me into his arms and cradled me.

"Direct me." So he began walking, and I led him to my room. He carefully opened the door, me still being in his arms, and didn't bother to turn the light on. There was enough light from the street lamps. "Here, hold on babe." He said, gently setting me on the bed to take off his shoes. I had already kicked off my heels. I laughed, and stood up.

"Come here, will you?" I giggled out, pulling him by his tie. I unknotted it, taking it off from around his collar, and put it at the edge of the bed. He grinned, just long enough to make me kiss him. I smiled as our lips met, and he reached down taking my hand in his. I looked him in the eyes, and felt him wrap his arms around my torso. I touched the first button at the top of his shirt, and undid it. Then the next and soon, all of them. He ran his lips up and down my neck, as I finally pulled off his shirt. My fingers ran up his bare body,which was very in shape if you asked me. They etched his six pack, and slowly ran along the trail of hair he had going down from his belly button. I felt his lips deepen, more and more, leaving me almost out of breath. Darry breathed on my lips, before kissing them, then his tongue slowly tangled with mine. His hands ran up my back, and began to undo the buttons from my dress. As the last button opened, I reached down to undo his black pants. I strummed around the zipper, and he groaned faintly in my ear.

"You've always gotta tease me, don't you?" He laughed a little, making me smile as I tugged down the zipper. My dress fell, while his pants had finally come off, and we laid down on my white comforter. His body pressed gently against mine, and I could feel him through his striped blue boxers. He kissed my lips again, a soft, but eager one, and backed out. " Em, I'll never do anything to hurt you. I don't want you to think this is just some little fling for me. I've never cared about someone as much as I care about you." I felt him stroke my hair, and his eyes locked with mine. "I really do love you." His heart pumped fast, causing mine to. I didn't think twice about what I said. This relationship wasn't like any other I'd had. Maybe before I'd thought I loved a guy or two, but not like this.

"Darry." I let out, as he continued to watch me. "I'm ready. I've been ready for awhile. I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to, but just so you know, I'm ready." I brought my hand up to his face, touching his cheek. He took it and intertwined our fingers, kissing each one of mine. We smiled at eachother, and he leaned in slowly, stopping before my lips. Then kissed them, lightly. We got under the covers, leaving no space between us, and began to make out. As we did, Darry fumbled with my bra clip. Once it was off, he threw it across the room. I could feel his fingers twist at the sides of my panties, slipping them off in seconds. His boxers were off not even a second after, leading to….well, you know.

Afterwards he kissed up my chest, gripping his arms around me. I buried my lips in his neck, feeling his warm skin tingle on my mouth. My heart couldn't stop beating fast, as I laid my head on his pillow, feeling his bare skin against mine. I let my fingers rest in his hair, while his nose touched mine.

"You're smooth all over…" He murmered in my ear, while stroking my back. I kissed his cheek closest to me, feeling like I was in a dream.

"God, you are beautiful." I laughed, looking at his face. Darry shook his head. But, let a smile peak through after.

In the morning, I got ready to go over to Darry's house. He had left because I told him his mom would kick his ass if he didn't. We both wanted to stay there, but let's be honest….Mrs. Curtis would have killed him. So, I walked over to help Darrel, Sodapop, and Ponyboy wash Mr. Curtis's pick up truck. As I walked up and opened the front gate, I could hear Soda yelling inside.

"EMILY, OH EMILY. LOVE LOVE LOVE! MAMA YOU HEAR THAT?! OH DARRY'S IN LOVE!" I stopped in my tracks, listening to the voices inside.

"Oh shut up would you!" Darry yelled back, and through the window I saw him wrestle Soda to the ground.

"EMILY! OOOO HEY UNCLE, UNCLE!" Soda laughed out, and I walked up to the front door.

"Soda, leave the him alone. And Darry, good god boy, get off him! He has a point you're always talking about her. I don't mind it at all, trust me! But if you're gonna talk, he's gonna push your buttons." Mrs. Curtis laughed, pulling the two apart, and I knocked at the door. Sodapop ran up to the door.

"EM!" He yelled, throwing his arms around me, squeezing me. "Darry just won't shut up bout ya! What did you do to him?" I laughed, and hugged him back.

"Nice to see you too, Soda." I smiled at him, while letting go. Not a second later, Mrs. Curtis hugged me as well, kissing my cheek.

"You better tame that boy of yours…." She whispered in my ear, winking at me. I nodded.

"I'll try." After we finished our hug, Darry walked up in front of me.

"You think you've got some room for me?" He chuckled. And I crossed my arms.

"Uh, I don't know. I mean….it's just you." But I giggled, and he picked me up. My legs wrapped around his waist, while we laughed together. Pony came out of his room, and we were just about to go wash the car when he stopped Darry, I was still in his arms.

"Darry, why'd you grease you're hair so nice just to wash the car..?" Pony asked, looking at him funny, and a smirk rolled across his face.

"I…uh.." He stuttered, his face getting a little red. Pony and Soda laughed together. "Hmm….Emily, water, and himself….let' see…"

"Go get them!" I yelled, and I dropped from his arms, as we chased them outside. Buckets of water were ready and Darry took a sponge to Soda's head. Sodapop stopped mid-step and his face dripped with the water.

"Damn, no way I'm gonna beat Superman." He sighed, wiping the water from his face. Darry stood, looking accomplished. Then we began working on the car. Half of the time, we were splashing water all over eachother, the other half, we didn't do too bad. We ran out of water pretty quickly, so Soda and Pony offered to run inside and get more.

"Over here…" Darry whispered, as they walked away, pulling me to the back of the car with him. I snuck a peak to make sure they went inside, and leaned my back against the car. Darry's arms wrapped around my waist like the night before, and I placed my hands under the straps of his white tank top. He kissed me, our tongues playing around with eachother, as my back began to get wet from the car. Just as we got really into it, Sodapop and Ponyboy coughed, signaling they'd been there for quite some time.

"My. My, my. Look at the lovebirds. Can't even wait till we finish the car." Soda shook his head, laughs racking inside of him. Darry waved him away.

"C'mon a little privacy please." And with that said, both left us alone for about five minutes. And we went on to finish the car, another Sunday passing by us.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I haven't written any other summaries so far besides the first one! Wow, okay so again, the beginning chapters are setting up Darry and Emily's relationship more! I think this chapter shows more about Emily's past...I guess you could say. Not really a whole lot, but a little. Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, or any of the characters besides Emily, and characters that have been added to the story. Please review, I'll take some constructive criticism! **

Once again, the weekend had come. Sam had kept her word about the sleepover. I had gone over early, to help her clear out her room. Apparently, her parents weren't going to be home. Well, her dad never was. Only God knows when he was ever present in that house and her mom...she goes out a lot. And I mean a lot. Part of it could be because she worked at the bar, but the other reason could be that...I don't know, all I know is that I don't think you could call what Sam's parents have, a relationship. You'd barely realize they were together.

Anyways, I decided I'd look at least somewhat nice considering it had been awhile since I'd seen all the girls. So I wore my favorite straight leg jeans, and a blue button down shirt. I let my hair down; straight and golden, realizing it had grown a lot, and was probably the middle of my chest. I didn't realize it on Prom; I was too busy curling it. Now it didn't matter, I was with my friends, so my hair didn't have to be perfect.

By seven, all ten of us were at Sam's. Yes, ten. If her mother knew, she'd have had a fit. For a couple hours, we were just talking about life. Who was with who, what parties had we been to, sex, boyfriends, and surprisingly, family. We all had things to complain about. As we all figured, Sam had spent the night at Tyler's, again. It wasn't anything new, Sam had been around before. I love her, but she can show her true red colors sometimes. Everyone could. Every time Sam had a boyfriend, she'd always have a story to tell. But that's how it is, maybe some of us weren't as classy as the Socs, we couldn't afford it. I'd thought that Sam rambling on and on about her night would save me from telling them what happened with Darry and me. The first time I had it, which wasn't with Darry, I didn't tell my friends, because it was with someone I'd regret for a long time. Some middle class kid, Andrew. At a party, I'd had a few drinks last year and…so had he. I regretted that more than anything. I began to flash back to that night, shuddering, at what had happened. Erin smacking my shoulder made me flash back into reality.

"So…Darrel Curtis. Tell us about this boy!" I sighed. I knew I wouldn't get off easy. Everyone tightened together and began asking questions upon questions. It was difficult to answer, considering there were at least three people talking at the same time, each question asked. Finally, I got the story out and the girls squealed around me. As I finished, there was a knock at Sam's window. "BOYS!" They all yelled, almost in unison. Sam ran over to throw up the window, and the first to step through was Tyler, then a few more. I wasn't interested, until the last boy to hop in the window was Darrel. I didn't know he was coming!

"Surprise" he grinned, hugging me. It felt nice to have those big arms engulf my body. "Do you know how long it took for me to get out? Geeze, Sodapop wouldn't let me go." I laughed and squeezed him back tighter. As we all sat down, Darry lay down and put his head in my lap. Then, my friends started with all these questions again. Darry looked up at me, with those blue eyes and smiled. "Are your friends always like this?" I stroked his hair, and smiled back at him. It was getting really late, and I knew that if Mr. and Mrs. Curtis knew Darrel was out, they'd yell at him. But, before he left, he gave me another big hug and whispered in my ear. "My parents are going out tomorrow night, and won't be home till Sunday afternoon." I could feel my heart melt inside my chest as I nodded and whispered okay before kissing him goodnight.

Here I was walking over to the Curtis house again. It was getting darker outside, but from what I could see, the gang was playing football in the yard. Darry yelled for them to stop, as he jogged over and picked me up. Once he put me down, I told them to finish the game. "Don't worry about me. I'll be inside." I said, as the boys ran over and hugged me, even Dallas, while he reached down and pinched my butt. Darrel slapped him on the back of his head, and threatened to kill him the next time he did that. I went into the kitchen and found the newspaper on the counter, and placed my elbows down, while resting my face in my hand to read it. I could feel my navy blouse rise a little, as I was bent over slightly, but didn't bother to fix it. A little skin in between my shirt and jeans couldn't hurt, right? The screen slammed shut after ten minutes and I heard the boys trample in, but didn't look up. Suddenly, it got quiet, and I heard backs lean up against a wall. Two-Bit, Soda, Steve, Dallas, and Darry, had been watching "me" read. More like my ass.

"Damn Darry, you did good. And Emily, you've got a nice set of cheeks!" Two Bit chuckled, as I turned to see them there. Darrel blushed, as I caught him doing it as well! Dallas just grinned.

"Continue reading if you wish." And Steve nodded in approval.

"Please, be our guest." Soda let out a laugh.

"Yeah, but Darry practically owns that. I don't wanna go up against him!" I shook my head in disbelief, as Darry came up behind me.

"Here, I'll make up for it. Jump up." He smiled, while I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around him. I could feel his fingers grip my behind, and Dallas yelped.

"That ain't fair! That just ain't fair." Darry smirked, and carried me off to his room. He was covered in sweat. But he looked really nice. There was a darker grey ring around his neck where he had sweat the most and as he sat me down, he pulled off his shirt. His Pecs glimmered from the sweat, and I had to bite down on my lip to keep from saying anything. That was until he went to grab a new shirt.

"I say you just keep your shirt off. What's the point of getting another one dirty?" I suggested, staring at his chiseled body. He shrugged, and flopped down on the bed. We'd been talking for what seemed like hours, when we decided to go watch TV. I ended up borrowing one of Darry's big shirts to chill in. I didn't want to wear those jeans any longer, and I lost that damn bra. So pretty much I was in some lace black panties and an oversized shirt. Two Bit, Dally, and Steve were in the living room, while Pony and Johnny were in the kitchen. Sodapop was going to the bathroom. So Darry wrapped his arm around me, and I snuggled into his chest to watch some television. It wasn't before long that I fell asleep, curled into Darry.

It was early, probably seven maybe eight, when I heard Two Bit, Dallas, and Darrel whispering. I decided to keep my eyes closed to hear what they were saying. Darry was rubbing my side, almost touching my chest and underwear each time he did. It felt so good having his fingers run up and down my sides, tickling my skin.

"Hey, if the girl's asleep, all bets are off." Two Bit laughed quietly, and I could hear Darry's stern voice.

"Would you shut up? I don't need to be touching her like that just so I can get a rise. Good god, don't you have any respect?" Dallas finally chimed in.

"But she's a hot girl. Obviously, she doesn't mind you practically feelin' her up now. And she don't care if you see her panties….mm…" He trailed off and Darry pressed closer to me.

"Okay that was gross. Stop. I know…she's…yeah.." Now he trailed off, and I could feel his fingers just touch the edge of my underwear.

"So why not?! You're practically up her shirt anyway." Two Bit stated in a matter of fact tone. I wanted to hear Darry's answer.

"Because…yeah, sure that'd be nice right now, but I could just do that when she's awake. I wouldn't just do something. What if she didn't want me to? Then, I'd be going against her. I don't wanna do that…" He mumbled, still rubbing my side.

"But she's got such a nice figure….and if the girl don't know, it don't matter. She'll still like you anyways, Dar. Just cause you feel her up don't mean she'll hate you. You've done it before, what's the difference?" I could feel Darry slightly shake his head, but his hand stopped closer to my chest and underwear than before. I could feel his…his stuff on my back side, pressing into me slightly. Obviously, not on purpose, I think he'd be a little embarrassed if he knew I could feel it. Two Bit chuckled again, and sighed.

"She's got a good choice in underwear, I can tell you that much. And are you sure that shirt fit her where it wouldn't show anything? 'Cause that shirts up past her waist, boy."

"Jesus Two Bit! Are you always thinkin' like that?" My eyes, opened slowly, and Darry continued to rub my side.

"Morning, Gorgeous." Two Bit let out, and Darry's hand stopped half way up my shirt.

"Sorry if I woke you." He murmured in my ear, and I turned around to look at him. I just smiled, and almost went to get up, but stayed there. I liked having his hands touch my skin. I closed my eyes again, and heard Darry hiss at Two Bit and Dallas.

"Keep your eyes up, bubs." And that's when I got up.

"That's just gross!" I yelped, slapping Two Bit's head. Two Bit laughed, and raised his eyebrows.

"Feisty!" I rolled my eyes, and went to walk into the kitchen. That's when I realized that my shirt was just a little too high, and just barely covering my butt.

"Hey Darry! Stick to your own rules, EYES UP BUB! Emily, you're getting' Darry hot over here!" Two Bit yelled, and snickered at Darry. "Go to the bathroom and adjust your jeans….you're peaking out a little." I could feel my face turn bright red, and Darry looked down. His eyes widened, as he sprinted off to the bathroom, which Sodapop had been in already.

"Soda! Beat it outta here, I gotta take care of something!" Darry yelled, breaking the door open. Soda shrieked, covering himself with a towel, and then cracked up at Darrel.

"Jesus Darry. Two Bit was right!" I sat down and placed my hands in my face. Why, why did this have to happen? Dallas walked into the kitchen and sat across from me.

"Hey, all I'm sayin', thanks for this morning." He winked, and I could hear Two Bit laugh in the living room. I glared at him, ready to cold-cock him square in the face. He could be a real ass.

"Would you zip it?!" I yelled, and Pony walked in.

"What did you do to Dallas this morning?" He asked, tilting his head. Dally intercepted the question.

"Oh well, for the beginning, Darry was blockin' the view, but after she turned around….good time." Ponyboy still looked confused, and he went into the fridge to get some eggs.

"What view are you talkin' 'bout? And how was Darry blocking something…? You guys confuse the heck outta me…" Pony shook his head, taking out the frying pan. Dallas just muttered something under his breath, scratching his head. Two Bit called him in, so he stalked off. Not long after, the bathroom door opened, and Darry came out.

"Oh, look who it is! How was the bathroom, Muscles?" Sodapop said, patting him on the back. Darry scratched the hairs on his chest, and squinted his eyes.

"Butt out, kid brother." His face turned a little red as he noticed me sitting in the kitchen. "I'm sorry…it's just…well you know.." He stumbled out, and I let out a small laugh.

"It's fine…." And Pony put his eggs on a plate.

"Darry? Can I ask you something?" He asked, while Darry leaned against the wall.

"Sure, little buddy. Whadda ya need?" Ponyboy cleared his throat.

"Why'd you run to the bathroom so fast? And why did Two Bit say you needed to adjust your jeans? Was something wrong? Oh, and why did Two Bit say you were hot…? What does that have to do with anything?" Darry's eyes widened and his cheeks grew red. I spoke up.

"Yeah, Darry. What were you doin' in that bathroom?" I couldn't keep from laughing, and Darry laughed too. He coughed, and then went over by Pony.

"See, when you're attracted to someone….it's..uh.." then Soda burst in.

"Darry got a little excited! That's what he's tryin' to say!" Darry spun around and gave Sodapop an I'm-going-to-kill-you look. Ponyboy's face showed that he finally understood what was going on.

"Oh….oh…" Pony muttered, scratching the back of his head. Two Bit joined in on the conversation.

"Seeeeeee! You understand now? It happens kid. Trust me, if you got to see what Superman, Dally, and I saw, you'd probably have the same problem!" My face turned red, and I let my head hit the table, wishing I was dead. I felt terrible for Ponyboy that kid did not need to hear that. Darry shooed him and Soda away.

"Leave." He said, waving them off with his hand. At his command, they fled in the other room. He turned to look at me, and then lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and asked if he wanted coffee. He nodded, and kissed me.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He kissed my neck, and hugged me. "Sorry again…I just..well that's not something I can really control.."

"I know. I don't care." I smiled, and let him shower. As I was making coffee, Ponyboy sat on the counter next to me.

"Em, can I ask you a question now?"

"Anything you want." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Do you love Darrel? Like REALLY love him?" he questioned, looking at me. I caught his gaze, and a big smile crossed my face.

"Yeah, I love him a lot." Pony grinned wildly.

"I'm glad. I didn't like those other girls Darry sometimes had over here. He never talked about them, so I never got to know them. But for some reason, I think it's different, because it's you. Mom said Darry really loves you. I think he does too. Darrel's never talked about a girl like the way he talks about you. One time, he fell asleep on the couch, and we all caught him saying your name. It was pretty funny." I laughed at Ponyboy, and he kept talking. "Does he tell you that you're beautiful?" I looked at him funny, and he explained. "I'm askin' cause he says you are all the time. I was just wondering if he told you too."

A couple of weeks later, we both had got invited to my friend, Maggie's house for a party. She was a middle-class girl with lots of friends. Mostly middle class, and Socs, but a few greasers here and there. I was excited to go out, it'd be awhile since I'd been to a party. I'd always been afraid after..what happened with Andrew.

I wore a mid-thigh navy skirt, and a white blouse to match. My lipstick was red, while my hair was lightly curled. There was a knock at the door, and I heard my mom invite Darrel in.

"Hi Honey." She said, hugging him. My dad got up from his chair,sober, which had been increasingly more present, and shook his hand.

"Be careful. And if anything happens…." Darry chuckled.

"I'll make sure everything goes smoothly. And, your daughter will be very safe with me." I walked out, grabbing heels as I reached the door. Darry was wearing a short sleeved plaid shirt, straight leg jeans, and his old pair of nice shoes. He smiled at me, not daring to look me over with my dad watching him carefully. "You look great." Darry said, taking my hand in his. My parents said goodbye, and we walked out to the car. "Man, that was hard not saying anything infront of your dad! You're lookin' A LOT more than great. Damn." He laughed, and pulled me into him. I laughed as well, and Darry kissed me.

"Way to keep it under control around him that'll earn you points. And by the way, you are lookin' pretty damn good yourself, Curtis." Darry opened the car door for me, grinning ear to ear.

"Thank god Two Bit isn't here…probably jump on you." He took my hand in his while he was driving. We pulled up to the house, which was filled with tons of people. The Beatles were blasting, and Darrel let go of my hand to jump out and help me. "After you." He said, then pinched my butt. I laughed grabbing his hand, and pulled him next to me.

"Why thank you." I saw Paul walk through the front door, approaching us.

"Hey Darry, hey Em." He smiled, and Darry shook his hand. Then Paul threw a light punch, and Darry ducked, missing it by a hair. They both laughed, and Paul said he'd be back. He had to run home and get something. So, we walked in to see everyone, dancing, talking, and quite a few people were drinking. Darrel looked at me, and bit down on the back of his jaw.

"Oh lord…" He mumbled, and Maggie ran up to us.

"Hey guys!" She yelled over the music, squeezing us both. "Enjoy yourself, just not toooooo much. Please, don't use my parents bedroom. I already had to bust a few people." Darry sighed, and looked down at me.

"Damn, that ruins our plans for the night." The three of us laughed and someone called Maggie over. Quickly, she said she'd see us later, and ran over. "What should we do, Miss Emily?" he asked, taking both my hands in his.

"Anything." I shrugged. And we started walking to go talk to people. We rounded the corner. And there Andrew stood, beer in hand, talking with some other football player. I felt my stomach flip, and my fingers gripped Darry's hand tighter. Andrew made eye contact with me, and smirked. I could still hear his voice in my head. _You're fine, just shut up already. Don't act like I was the only one doing this._ My skin crawled, but thankfully Darry walked us over into the kitchen, away from where he stood.

Darrel had a couple beers. Not many, because he wasn't a big drinker. I wasn't either, but I had a few. I stopped though, because I didn't want to go home and smell like it. Darry was downstairs, talking to some of his football buddies, while I had gone upstairs to talk to a few of my friends. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I didn't think it was Darry. This touch was rough, almost grabbing me.

"Nice to see you again." Andrew breathed in my ear.


	6. Chapter 6

My face froze. No. No, I screamed in my head, feeling goose bumps rise to my skin. I faked a smile, and half turned around. "Hi." I let out, feeling the blood course through my veins. He squinted his eyes, and the other girls told me they'd be downstairs.

"So, you've been going with Curtis, huh?" He almost spit, and I could smell the trace of alcohol in his breath. I nodded, smiling slightly. "Hmmm…why so happy about that?"

" 'Cause he's Darry…? And I'm happy to be with him."

"Bet he doesn't give you what I gave you."

"Oh yeah, what was that? Bullshit? Lies? And not to mention.." I trailed off, feeling tears burn in my eyes. I couldn't avoid it any longer. It had happened. That night, that night wasn't something I could put off.

"Oh, shut up, god damn it." He said, rolling his eyes. He gripped my arms tightly, crushing his lips onto my mouth. I pushed back, being suffocated by him. Andrew grabbed me harder, pulling me into him. I kept trying to get him off, but he wouldn't let up. I needed Darry. Someone, anyone for god's sake. The last party flashed through my head, a dim roam in the back of my head. Suddenly, he had my back against a door. His hands started to touch me, and I started to hit him, doing anything to get him off of me. Nothing was working, because he just kept pushing himself onto me. I had started crying, feeling weak tears flood down my face. By this time, he'd opened the door, pushing me into the dark room. I was suffocating, barely able to breathe. My head felt light, and I could feel bruises form on my arms where he had been holding me.

After quite some time, he let go, trying to unzip is pants as if he was going to get something from me. I yelled, trying to get someone to help me. But Andrew just covered my mouth with his hand, slamming my head into the wall. I felt woozy, and his fingers gripped into my face. "How many times is it gonna take for you to actually shut up?" That was the last thing I heard. The next thing I knew, Darry had flung open the door, and ripped him off of me.

"What the fuck! Who the hell do you think you are touching her like that?!" Darry screamed, pushing Andrew across the room. Andrew stumbled, but caught himself, going back at Darrel. He didn't get too far, because once he came close, Darry punched him straight in the jaw, and I watched Andrew fall on the ground.

"Are you crazy? Asshole.." Andrew muttered, rubbing his jaw. "God damn, I think you just broke my jaw, over a stupid girl who won't put out." Darry went over there, and pulled him up by his collar.

"Say that about her one more time, and I'll break every bone in your body. You're nothing but a pig, you son of a bitch." Darry spit, throwing him back to the ground. He turned and looked at me. His eyes cold, piercing like pieces of ice. I wiped the tears that continuously fell, not being able to stop. Last time, no one was there to save me. Darry walked over, and lightly wrapped me up in his arms. I buried my face into his shoulder, not being able to move. Darry leaned down, and whispered. "Let's go."

I felt like the Earth was spinning. Darry started the car, looking over at me, but for some strange reason, I wasn't able to tear my eyes away from the house. I was afraid more than anything. I didn't want that to ever happen again. I wouldn't let it happen again. "Em." I heard Darry whisper faintly, we had begun driving. We looked at each other, as he pulled the car over on the side. I got closer, and noticed he was crying. His blue eyes were now florescent, from the tears. I touched his cheek, wiping away some of the stray tears that were falling, and he grabbed my hand, holding it to his face.

"Darry, why you cryin' honey?" I asked, his warm cheek tingling my hand. He looked up at me.

" 'Cause..Cause I wasn't there. I wasn't there to help you. I let you get hurt." I shook my head.

"No. No you saved me. Don't say that. Please, don't say that." I murmured, wiping away more of the tears. I had never seen Darry cry. Ever. This was new.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I didn't understand why he was saying sorry? He didn't do anything wrong. If anything, he did it right. I placed my other hand on his cheek and brought his face closer to mine.

"Baby shhh.." I hushed, kissing his forehead. "It wasn't you. Please Darry, it's okay. Okay?" He nodded, and pulled me into hug him.

"You just mean a lot to me. I don't mean to cry, I hate cryin'." He said, placing his chin on my head. I snuggled into his chest.

"Why is it that you make me feel so safe?"

"Because, you love me, who doesn't?" He laughed through his sniffles. I laughed, and shook my head.

"You're so very humble, Mr. Curtis." He looked down, smiling. His eyes were still red, and a little puffy from crying.

"We should get back to your house. Are you okay?" He questioned. And I thought for a moment. Before, I don't think I was. But now I had Darrel. He could protect me; keep me safe from that ever again.

"I am now." He started the car again, and when I went to move, he pulled me closer.

"Stay by me." He smiled. Once we pulled up to my house, he pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Darry? Do you think you could stay with me again..?" I hated asking, but I wanted him to stay more.

"Of course." So he walked me in, just to make it seem like he was leaving. But, my parents were already asleep. He lay down on my bed, and I went to get into my pajamas. I could feel my body shake a little. I was still a little shaken up about what happened. He sat up. "Are you sure you're okay?" He seemed really worried. Little did he know, this had happened before.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I faked a smile, and he watched me change into my pajamas. I lay down next to Darry, leaving only the lamp on. He kissed me, but I pulled back touching my lips. Darry looked at me, his face concerned. "They just feel raw. I'm sorry…" I mumbled, feeling tears rise to my eyes.

"No, don't be sorry. It's okay." He smiled, kissing his finger, and lightly touching my lips. I did the same, smiling back at him. "That was even better than a kiss." I laughed, and he touched his nose to mine. We were quiet for awhile, just looking at each other. "Can I ask you something?" he whispered.

"Mhmmm…" I murmured, continuously running my fingers through his hair.

"Is that the first time he's done that?" He asked flatly. His eyes turned to that icy blue again, telling me he meant Andrew. I hesitated, feeling my chest cave in.

"No. It happened before….just…just worse." I let out, and Darry closed his eyes.

"Last year. Did it happen last year?" He opened them, and I nodded.

"At a party."

"He talked about you two in the locker room. I remember. Kept saying that he didn't really care, something about you two going out for a while, it wouldn't last. All I wanted to do was slug him. It was eating at me. Cause I think Paul was at the party…when..You know.." He trailed off, and I nodded signaling for him to continue.

"He said you were crying, and left to go home by yourself. Andrew was talkin' shit er something." He paused, staring into my eyes. "So was that..or he your first time?"

"I wouldn't call THAT a first time…I wanted to die after that."

"What happened?" So, I told him the story of how Andrew and I had been going out for maybe two months, and what happened at the party. About how I'd had a few drinks and Andrew got completely wasted. He pushed me into the room, and practically did the same thing he had done tonight, except I gave in. And after, all he could do was blame it on me. I'd found out after that night, he'd been cheating on me, so I ended it a week or two later. But it wasn't something I could just forget about. Darry was pissed after I told him, even though I said it was all over, nothing to worry about. I guess he just didn't like the thought of Andrew or anyone for that matter, touching me.

I woke up again, having Darry's warm arm slung around my waist, his hand on my butt. I had one hand on his neck, the other pressed on his chest. My lips felt better, thank the lord, and so I kissed his mouth lightly, closing my eyes as I backed out. I felt him kiss me again, and I smiled through. I felt his hand rub my butt, and then I opened my eyes. "Oh sorry about that…" He said, moving his hand up. I knew Darry too well. He wasn't sorry at all.

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes and smiled. He licked his lips, and kissed me again. He rubbed my skin under the shirt, and pulled me closer to him.

"I have to go to church, my mom, her and her church on Sundays. Can you come with me? Pleeeaaaase?" He dragged out.

"Fine. I'll go so I can see your mom, and your brothers…but you, I'm not so sure about you." He laughed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Not for me? At ALL?!" I couldn't help but laugh, he was just too damn handsome.

"Yeah, yeah sure, I guess for you too." I sighed.

"Good, you had me worried there for a second." After I got changed and did my hair, we left for Darry's house. It was still early in the morning, and considering church started at nine, and we were at his house at seven thirty, we were just a bit too early. Mrs. Curtis was up, kind of. She was still a little out of it.

"Hi Em." She smiled, drawing her attention away from the coffee she was making.

"Good morning." I smiled back, and Darry dragged me to his room with him. He got changed, and then sat down next to me on his bed.

"You still wear that?" He asked, pointing at the ring on my finger. Technically, it was his.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…just some girls take it off. I like that you keep it on." His fingers played with it, twisting it back and forth. I watched him concentrate on moving it, seeing his eyes shift back and forth.

"You know Darry, I really love you." I practically sang. Something inside me just made my voice bubble over with happiness. It was probably the butterflies floating in my stomach that seemed to never leave when I was around him. Looking up, a little smile fell on his face.

"You wanna know something?"

"Yes." He took both my hands in his.

"I've never fallen this hard over anybody. Not a single person." We both smiled at each other, and he sighed. "You know what else? You've got the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen." I blushed, feeling my body turn into mush. I swear the things he could do to me.

"Do you tell all girls this?" I flirted, feelings rising in me like a balloon. He grinned.

"This is something you only tell a special one." Right as he leaned in to kiss me, his mom bust through the door.

"Breakfast is ready! Darry, keep your lips to yourself young man!" Darrel put his face in his hands, and Mrs. Curtis walked over to us. "Is someone embarrassed? Next time, don't you try and pull anything! Then it'll never happen again." She looked at him, then me and smiled. I truly loved Mrs. Curtis.

As we sat down in Church, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis sat next to Darry, while I was in-between him, Soda, and Pony. Sodapop started making fun of Darry for holding my hand, and began asking questions. "Did you tell her yet? Please tell me I didn't go through that experience for nothin'" He was talking about what Darrel had told me the night of prom. Darry just rolled his eyes.

"Please! You kept making me run it over and over! Like you didn't enjoy it. C'mon boy, who do you think you're talkin' to?" Soda's eyes widened.

"I have a list of things I could say right now, Dar. Don't you be giving me sass." I just shook my head, and looked at Ponyboy.

"I am so sorry you have to live with them." He gave me a crooked grin.

"You get used to it after awhile." And church started. The priest started talking about how woman was made. Love. That was the topic today. I got an elbow from Sodapop.

"Aw, like they made it special for you and Dar." I smiled at him, and wrapped my fingers in Darry's. The priest spoke about how a woman was made special for the man; each had someone made for them. Darry's lips pressed lightly on my cheek, and on my ear.

"You think maybe we were made for each other? You for me, me for you." My cheeks turned red, and I whispered back in his ear.

"I think that could be a possibility." His thumb rubbed over mine, and I rested me head on his shoulder for the rest of the mass.

School was coming to an end. Our class was getting ready for graduation, some of us college, and some the end of schooling. Darrel had been offered a football scholarship, and was planning on working to pay for the rest. For now though, he'd said he was going to worry about the rest of the year, and summer.

The weekend before graduation, there was a big dance in town. It always happened before summer started, so some kids we knew, decided to go together. It ended up being a lot of fun, just being able to let loose with all stress of graduation on us. Darrel and I went together, go figure. I loved to dance with him, and just be held in his arms. Afterwards, we headed back to my house, where yet again, no one was home.

"Hello?" I called out, sticking my head through the door, trying to see if my mom or dad was there. Darry stood behind me, holding the door open.

"They there?" He questioned, after not hearing a response. I shook my head, and told him to come in. "Mind if I go grab something a little more comfortable than this?" He tugged at his shirt, starting to unbutton it. "No I don't mind…do you know where your stuff is?" I'd taken some of Darry's clothes, sometimes he left stuff here. But it was the same at his house. We both had each other's things. "Yep." He strolled off to my room, and came back in a football shirt. I'd worn it to bed a couple times. It was huge on me.

I had sat down on the couch, and was watching some TV when he came back in, so he just picked up my legs, placing them on his as he sat down. Running his hands up and down my legs he began to talk. "Did you have fun?" He smiled, and I grew closer to him, balling up into his arms.

"I was with you, how could I not have fun?" I replied, rubbing my hand on his chest. I smiled at him, looking into his blue eyes. I lightly touched my finger to his lips, outlining them. "You have nice lips."

"Do I?" He laughed. "Yeah you do. I like them a lot." I kissed his cheek, and he cupped my chin. He kissed me lightly and backed out. We both stared at each other, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Can you do that again please?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's another chapter! Thanks to you guys who have followed! It means a lot :) Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I had my computer taken away...But I'm back! In the next chapter, I'm going to start switching point of views. I think we need to hear from Darry...Please, please review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome. Here we go...**

"Yes, I can do that for you." He leaned down, kissing me again, then again. I had my shoulders on the arms rest, and half of Darry's body was on me. All I could do was rub my hands on his neck, feeling the tight muscles ripple lightly under my fingertips as we continued. His right hand slowly began up my leg, coming to mid thigh under my dress. My skin tickled, making me go more into it, grabbing Darrel's hair in large tufts. Both hands were gripping my thighs now, and his lips were running up and down my neck.

"Darry." I managed to get out, as his lips pressed further. I could still feel his warms hands underneath my dress. My fingers went deeper into his thick hair. "Darry.." I breathed again, and finally he looked up breathing harder. "I…I need you to take me into the room. Please." My voice almost sounded hoarse, as I practically begged. Darry kissed me, and then picked me up by my butt, carrying me into my room. Kicking the door open, his lips met mine, and we stumbled, falling onto the bed. We both were laughing, lightly pecking each other's lips, smiling. I rolled on top of him, while he rested his hands on my butt.

"Emily?" He asked, while I played with the hair on the front of his head. "Yeah?" I smiled, kissing his lips. "You think, maybe one day we're gonna be together forever?" I could feel my eyes widen, at his question. We'd never talked about this before. "What do you mean, babe?" I questioned, running my thumb over his eyebrow. His hand strummed up my back. "I mean, you know…be together forever. Like, like this. All the time." The thought of us together brought a smile to my face, and I nodded. "I sure hope so." We looked at each other for a moment. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, did he want it too? But he smiled at me, and got up on his elbows. "Me too." He stared at my lips, and then moved in, just coming an inch away from them. "I really, really hope so." Our kiss started out slow, but soon led to stronger kisses. He bolted up, as I landed into his lap, running my hands over his pecs and abs underneath his shirt.

I could feel the warm skin from his neck melt on my lips, while his fingers pulled at my hair gently. His throat vibrated near my ear, letting out soft groans. As I pulled away, he tried to pull the dress up, lifting my arms above my head. "Dar, that ain't gonna work, hon." Lifting me off the bed, he set me on the floor. He then proceeded to pull down the covers of the bed, leaving just on pillow at the head. Once he came over to me, he slowly removed the dress from me. As he pulled off his shirt, revealing his gorgeous body, I unbuckled his belt, sliding it through the belt loops, and pulling down the zipper of his pants. We both laughed while he kicked them off, and he tackled me onto the bed, under the covers.

After fooling around for a long time, we laid down, my head on his shoulder, while his arm was tightly wrapped around my back. He had my right hand in his, and, we were having a thumb war. I was laughing so hard, for some reason, as he kept cheating, trying everything to beat me. We just lay there, undressed, only the covers on us. "You cheater!" I yelped, as he pulled my hand under the covers so I couldn't see. He laughed loudly, and yelled about his victory to the empty house. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep myself from laughing at him.

"You're pure crazy."

"I am not. I'm just really great at winnin' things." He grinned proudly, and I pushed his head down into the pillow, gently acting angry.

"Oh boy, all you're telling is lies." Then I looked up, and saw that Darry's boxers were hanging from my bed frame. "How the…?" I questioned, and Darry looked up too.

"Don't ask me about those, I sure didn' do that." I tried to remember what I did. Maybe I just kind of tossed them..?

"If those are there…then where are..?" I asked and Darry looked at me. From all I could see, my bra was all the way across the room. He shrugged, and I returned his gesture, wrapping my left arm half way around his body. My fingers played with his trail, and my head moved to the left side of his chest. His hand rested on my left arm, running his fingers up and down it. I could hear his heart pump through.

It was still in the house. The only thing you could hear was the sound of light rain hitting the worn pavement outside. We'd started talking again, quietly, about everything possible. His hand had intertwined over mine, as I still rubbed the hairs. I had to go the bathroom, and as I abruptly sat up, my hand hit his….. My face turned bright red, and so did his. "Sorry.." I mumbled. It wasn't like I'd never done that before. Just that moment made it awkward. He sat up too.

"It's alright." I smiled at him, it seemed like I was almost always smiling around him. He smiled back, and kissed me.

I got out of the bed, feeling Darry's eyes on my. I picked up his football shirt, and threw it over my head. "Where ya' goin'?" He asked, looking me over, as his fingers ran through his hair.

"I'm goin' back to the dance…didn't you know?" I cocked an eyebrow, smirking a little, and Darry grabbed the end of the shirt, laughing and I slipped away.

"Control yourself." I said, letting a smile peek through, and he leaned his back up against the bed frame, putting his arms behind his head.

"Emily, you're killin' me here," he moaned "come on." I crawled up on the bed, and gave him a long kiss, then pulled back. I grabbed my underwear off the floor quickly, throwing it on under Darry's shirt. When I came back from the bathroom, he was sitting at the edge of the bed, only the sheets covering him. I walked to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, while his were snug around my torso. His head fell onto my upper stomach as he sighed.

I rubbed the soft hair on his head. "What's wrong, baby?" His hands ran up and down my exposed thighs, lifting up his shirt a little. "Nothin'. I'm just thinkin' 'bout you." I ran my thumb over his cheek staring down at him. Darry's eyes went to mine. "Why didn't I meet you earlier?" He wondered, holding onto my hips. I shrugged, and his hands slid under the sides of my panties. I looked down, placing one hand on his chest, the other somewhere between his neck and shoulder

I saw him lightly lick his lips, and with his nose he began pushing up the front of the shirt, planting small kisses on my hips and stomach. He began up my torso, nuzzling his face on my skin softly, groaning quietly. His hands gripped me, twisting my body and tossing me on the bed. Darry rested on me, his hands up by my ears now, as we kissed. It didn't take long for me to lose his football shirt.

My legs wrapped around him, feeling the covers on my legs and feet. I let my fingers grip into the tight muscles that were rippled across his back, and for those minutes under the covers doing what most kids take for granted, I felt like something hit. Maybe we were supposed to be together; maybe this wasn't a high school love that would fizzle out. This was real, and the only person I'd ever really want was with me now.

Darry's hands tightly gripped the bed frame as I kissed up his body. He was still sweating, and so was I. I laid my head down on the pillow, turning my head away from him and closing my eyes. I felt his arms wrap around my torso, while I pulled the covers up over us more. Darry pulled himself closer to me and now our skin was completely touching. I sighed, tired and comfortable, ready to fall asleep high off of the sex.

When we woke up, I could hear my parents in the kitchen. I was scared out of my mind, wondering if they had known he was here, and if they had walked in. I turned around in his arms, facing him. Both of our eyebrows shot up.

"What are we gonna do…" He asked, rubbing my sides. I wasn't sure, but all I knew was they couldn't find out about this.

"Here! Just hop out the window. You've done it before." But neither of us moved. We just stared at each other, and then kissed. After awhile, we figured he probably should get going considering he never went home yesterday. As he flew out the window, he turned back and he came back over. Darry dropped his stuff on the ground, and grinned, taking my face in his hands, kissing me one more time. "I love you." He whispered, grabbing my hand then letting go. As I watched him hop into the car, my heart stuttered, and I wondered if I could last a day without him.

Senior year had ended. Graduation had come and gone, and here summer came. I couldn't believe how fast it had gone. Right as they announced "Class of 1964", my head spun with shock. But school was over and done with now. It was a sad end, but a happy beginning to the best summer of my life.

The summer was filled with late nights, and lots of time spent up at the lake. Kids were always going there; the river was more of a soc place, anyway. Even though, Paul came with us to the lake sometimes. And the ledge...it'd be awkward, there you'd be one minute necking about to get real into it, and next thing you knew, your best friend and her guy would pull up right next to you. But let's be real, that wouldn't stop you. It didn't stop us. That summer was perfect weather, and just overall, one perfect summer.

One night, Darry knocked on my window and we went out to the lake together just after midnight. He parked the truck and all we did was laid in the back, talking and looking up. I knew everything about him, and he knew everything about me. We had no secrets.

The Ribbon was also a big hang out, more towards the end of the week. Even in summer. Everyone would just walk around, and hop into other people's cars. The Ribbon was always filled with greasers, but it was the same for middle class, and socs. The Ribbon was fair game to anyone. And that's how one night at the Ribbon changed everything.

It was towards the end of the summer probably almost the end of August, actually, when Darry started working at the local grocer. I'd just gone up to see him. I was buying some popcorn kernels for that night; he was coming over to watch a John Wayne marathon on the television. I surprised him, when I showed up at his register where he was bagging stuff.

He stayed pretty late, and I almost fell asleep snuggled into him, until he had to leave. He had work in the morning. Right before he left, Sam called, as she needed a ride home from the Ribbon. She sounded a little boozed. I grabbed my mom's keys, and walked out with him.

"I'll go with you, if you want." He offered, my back leaning up against the car door. I shook my head and smiled.

"You gotta get sleep before work tomorrow, silly."

"But I don't want anythin' to happen to you."Darry took my hand in his.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. Just go home, and get some sleep." We kissed, and he wrapped me in his arms before saying goodnight. Then I was off to get Sam at the Ribbon. But before I could find her, I saw Paul walking around, and he stopped me. I could smell alcohol faint in his breath.

"Hey." He said, stopping me. I smiled at him.

"Hi Paul." He squinted his eyes at me, and looked around.

"Where's Darry?" He asked, and I told him he had work tomorrow. "You know," he started "Darry's been talking about college a lot lately. He's worried he won't get to see you enough." I felt my cheeks blush. "That ain't good." I cocked my head, suggesting I didn't understand what he meant by that. "You're holding him back. Sure, high school fun then, but now he's got to worry about more important things. You shouldn't be one of them. When he goes off to college, he'll probably see some girls who live around the campus. He needs time. Em, high school flings don't last. And I'd rather see him meet up with some girl who can afford college, maybe some girl who can give him what he needs. He feels the same way. No offense, I mean you are beautiful and all, but Darrel needs someone of higher class. You owe that to him." I couldn't even breathe. What did he mean Darrel thought and felt the same?

After I got Sam, I rushed home. I could barely see as I walked through the front door of the house, closing it gently. I ran to my room, and tears silently fell down my face. My eyes drifted to the picture of Darrel and me, by my bed. We weren't even looking at the camera, just at each other. I used to love to look at it, but now I wasn't so sure. Would Darry really have said that about me? I thought for awhile. No, I didn't think he would. But maybe that wasn't the part that stung so much. Maybe it was because I would finally come to the realization that Darrel did need someone better than me.

I knew what I had to do. I would rather burn in hell than have to do it. But, no matter what, Darrel needed a girl who was better. And I sure wasn't her.


	8. Chapter 8

******As promised, this is in his point of view :) not sure how it went. It's a little shorter than the previous chapters I've written lately, but I'm still trying to figure out how to write as him...I guess you could say. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you. I hope you enjoy the chapter...**

**Darry's POV:**

My eyes opened as the alarm went off. Work, again. I turned it off and looked at the picture of Emily and me, which rested right next to it. I smiled, running my fingers through thick hair, and went to shower. I couldn't keep my mind on anything else but her. Even with work and college, I just always got distracted. The way her soft light brown and blondish hair fell, and her blue eyes, the freckles that were faded, spread scarcely across her face. See, here I was scrubbing my head, already off. I just couldn't help myself.

I went to work, half expecting Emily to show up there, but she didn't. I'd see her later, anyways, but I looked forward to her visits. Even so, I just went on with my day. The thought of getting to see her was the only thing that got me through this job, I swear.

When I pulled up to the house, Emily was sitting on my porch with my mom. They both looked; I don't know what you would call it, but somewhere along the lines of concerned. Once I got out, I walked up to them, asking what was wrong.

"Oh nothing." My mom almost whispered, and I looked over at Em. She seemed quiet, but hugged me anyways.

"Let's go for a walk." She said her voice wary. Now, I was starting to get the vibe that something was wrong, nobody was telling me though. As we started walking, I grabbed her hand, and by the time we reached the park, tears had been building in her eyes. "Darry." She sighed, wiping a tear that fell. Her back rested up against a tree, as we both stood.

"Yeah.." I murmured "Emmy, why you cryin', what's wrong?" She didn't answer; she just looked away, but took my other hand in hers.

"I hate this. Oh god, do I hate this." She cried, her head turning to look at me. By now, she was half-sobbing, and my heart dropped, not understanding. "Someday, you're gonna meet someone who can give you so much more, someone who's as bright and wonderful as you are, Dar." My insides went numb, and I was finally starting to get the hint.

"What are you talking about? Why are you saying this?" I asked my voice about to crack.

"You," Emily let out, releasing one of our hands so she could wipe her now flowing tears. "You deserve somebody better than me, someone smarter, someone prettier, and someone who can give you more. Darry, you deserve a girl who can make it into college with you. Oh god Darry, I love you. I wish I didn't have to do this. But, you can do better."

I shook my head. "Did you…do something? Did you see someone else..?" I didn't understand why she was saying I needed better.

"No, of course not. But, Darrel, I'm not the girl you deserve. In fact, if anything, I should be your last resort."

"No. Don't say that. Why are you doing this?" I started crying, frustrated that I could feel the tears begin to stream down my face. Everything was so fine yesterday, how could everything change within less than twenty-four hours.

"Because, you're going to college. You can't afford to think about a girl like me. Darry," her voice cracked, and I could see the pain in her eyes. "I'm breaking up with you. Not because I want to, because this, this is something I'd never want to do. I'm doing this for your own good." She let go of my hands. "I'd give anything to be the girl you need." Emily began to walk away. "I love you, Darry. You'll do great one day."

I couldn't even chase after her. It felt like my legs were cemented to the ground. All I could do was watch her. I was crying harder than I'd ever cried in my entire life. Emily was the girl I wanted, she was what I needed. And I had just let her get away.

Being in the state I was, I stood there for awhile. After I finally moped home, I ran past my family, and lay down on my bed. Tears kept coming out, and I felt stupid. Stupid for not grabbing her, and telling her that she was my everything. I stayed in my room all night, crying and crying, replaying everything in my head. I began to think, and wondered what had made her think she wasn't good enough. Who had ever told her that?

Dried tears were what I woke up to. I didn't have the motivation or heart to get up, but I did anyway. I needed to go see her, or at least talk to her. I wanted to hold her, tell her everything was okay, she was just over thinking me going to college. For her, I'd stay home from college if I had to, and college meant a lot to me.

I decided to try calling her first, and after a few short rings, I heard her voice through the receiver. "Hello?" She asked, and I told her who it was. "Oh. Hi." Her response was soft, and I almost began to smile at the sound of her until I realized what we were talking about. Just then, I could hear her sister Kathleen in the background, yelling about something. "Darry, I'm leaving." She whispered, and my insides tightened.

"Where ya goin'?" I bit down on my back teeth, clenching my jaw.

"I'm going to live with Kathleen for awhile. Well, and her husband. My parents thought I needed some time away from here.."

"When?" I whispered back and I felt my eyes fill up with tears. How could everything be changing so fast? I almost didn't want to hear her response.

"An hour, maybe two."

"I-I'm gonna miss you." I whimpered, and I heard her choke back a sob.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Emily sighed, "You'll do well in college though, Darry. Don't wait on me. You're gonna be great…"

"You know, it would have been a year on the 12th."

"I know." It got really quiet. "I know." She whispered so quietly, I barely heard it. Now, I heard her sister speaking to her.

A muffled voice came through the line, and I could tell she was trying to make it quiet so I couldn't hear. "Why are you crying, Emily?" Her sister asked, and Emily coughed.

"I'm not. I poked myself, everything's fine." Footsteps echoed and she came back on.

"Darry, I'm gonna have to hang up soon."

"Can I call you at your sister's house?"

"You can. But don't. Worry about work and school, please." Now it was my turn to start crying.

"Don't do this." I wiped my eyes, and she sniffled.

"I have to go. I'll write you. Good luck in college," Emily breathed out "I love you. I always will."

Before she hung up, I got to say I love you too. I wasn't mad at her, even though most people would suspect me to. I was just hurt, and I'd do everything to try and get her back.

I stayed home from work, and sat there. I cried, and Sodapop looked real worried. I wasn't a kid who'd cry. I don't think he'd ever seen me cry. Pony was worried too. My dad wasn't home, so he didn't have to witness that. And my mom had let me in on the secret that Emily had told her. She knew what was going on. And she also let me in on another secret Emily had told her.

This one was about Paul.

I called his house, and his mom answered, and told me where he was. I walked down to the Ribbon, where he'd been two nights ago, my fists jammed into my pockets, ready to beat the shit out of him. I didn't care that he was my buddy, he went too far.

I found him, all by himself. "Paul." I said, my chest puffed up with anger. He turned around and flashed me a grin.

"Darry, hey." I clenched my jaw, and licked my lips.

"How could you do that? WHY did you do that?" He cocked his head, and his eyes widened.

"What the hell are you talkin' bout?"

"Emily." His head shifted back a little, and he nodded.

"Oh c'mon Darrel! You know it and I know it, school's gonna start, broads are gonna be all over you. You're gonna want to enjoy yourself and goin' steady ain't the way to be. Emily…she's a grease girl; she's lower class, man. I know you guys did your stuff, and maybe you thought your fling would last. But, you've gotta move on! You gotta, Darry! You know how girls like Em are, you leave and they move on!"

By this time, I was about ready to pop him in the face. "Don't you ever say that about her." Man, I could feel the anger rising in me. I started yelling, and almost crying once again. "She isn't just some toy! And I don't care if other girls leave their guys behind, she isn't like them! She never has been! God damn it, I love her, Paul. But now she's gone, she left all because of what you said!"

"Why'd she have to get so emotional? I mean c'mon, what'd she think she was gonna marry you or something?"

"How the hell would you feel if someone told you that you weren't good enough, huh? Just another piece of trash? I thought you were my buddy, I thought you were somebody I could trust, Paul."

"Darry, she's just another lower class girl…get you're head on straight."

"Paul, I'm lower class for God's sake. Don't you see that?! I'm not somebody who can just ask for money, somebody who has a nice car for themselves. Even if I wasn't, that wouldn't change anything. It doesn't matter to me. I thought you knew that." I turned around, and went back to my car. Paul was going to college and I'd never have to see him again. People who say they're your true friends, in the end, only consider what they would do in your situation.

Once I got in the car, all I wanted to do was go see her. But by now she was gone, and I'd just have to wait for her to write me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Agh I'm so sorry it took me such a long time to update! Crazy things get in the way I guess sometimes. Please review and give me some feedback on new chapters, I really appreciate it :) Constructive criticism is completely welcome! And if you have some ideas for the story, do not be afraid to give your input! Thank you for all the follows and favorites.**

**Here goes chapter nine...**

**Emily's POV:**

We drove to my sister's house in silence. The entire time I was gripping the seat, praying to God I wouldn't start crying. I felt like such an idiot. I had just left behind the best thing that had ever happened to me. All because of what one person said.

God damn it. I have to stop thinking about this. But I just can't.

After awhile we finally got to her house. It was small, just like ours, but was in a little bit nicer of a neighborhood. My sister's husband, John, grabbed my bags and hauled them into the house for me. I talked for awhile with them, trying to ease myself out of the pain I'd just caused. Once I got to my room though, I broke down into tears.

I spent the whole night thinking about him, his smile, and those eyes. I used to be able to call him mine, only a short while ago. It's just hard to believe that something so strong could break within an instant. As I stared at my ceiling, I reconsidered everything. Maybe we could make it? Maybe I'd be able to help him through college? But I kept remembering what Paul had said about Darry saying he didn't want to leave me because he'd miss me. I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't just let him possibly rethink everything he'd dreamed of for a foolish girl.

Me.

I decided to get on with the unpacking. I didn't know how long I'd be staying here; it was time to face the facts. I had chosen this. I opened up the closet, taking hangers in my hand, and began to put away clothes, until I pulled it out of my bag.

Darry's football shirt.

I felt my stomach lurch, as my head and heart pounded. Why had I brought this? Obviously not on purpose, it would sooner kill me than bring me any sense of joy. A tear leaked from my eye, and I tucked it away in a drawer. I continued on with the rest, putting everything in its place. And then I went back for his shirt. What in the hell would I do with this? Send it back? I decided I'd wear it one more time, just too at least feel some connection to him. Once I put it on, I got under the covers, and cried myself to sleep.

I'd been at my sister's house for about a month, when I started to meet the other "kids" in the neighborhood. They were just like kids back in the old neighborhood except everything was a game to them. They didn't care about school or work, it was about living now. When I began to get myself involved with them, they really kind of reminded me of Dallas. He had seen too much back on the streets of New York, just like these kids. Except, they weren't from New York, it was here where they'd picked everything up. I was confused because I thought it was supposed to be a nicer environment over here. Guess not.

Anyways, some girls started inviting me to these parties, kind of like the ones at Buck's. I'd go out, and just lose myself completely, as if I didn't really care what would happen to me. I used to be the person that had so much zest for life, excited to be the person I was. Then, everything came crashing down. Sometimes I'd wake up with a headache so bad from hang over, I had to go see the doctor. My sister was worried and threatened to send me back to my parents' house, and for awhile it scared me. I didn't want to go back; I didn't want to face up to my mistakes. But then, I just let go of feeling. Of caring about what happens. Life wasn't fun anymore.

One night, this girl Eileen called me up, asking me to join her at some hood's house. I accepted, sprinting to change and getting dressed. As I flew out the door my sister's husband stopped me. "Em, hold on," I looked at him, pausing and backing up "Be careful. Please." I nodded, and all he did was turn around and walk away.

Once I got to the party, I realized it was somewhere I'd never have gone before, if I was still in Tulsa. People were everywhere, boozing up a storm. I grabbed myself a drink and got ready for the night. I was walking around talking to some people after it died down a little bit, but I could barely speak. Hammered, I strolled around, spilling and laughing with strangers. That's when this guy came up behind me. I'd talk to him earlier, but I couldn't remember his name.

"Jacob." He said, his words slurring together a little as well. After about five minutes, I started to hook up with him. I didn't enjoy it, but obviously he did, because he was moving pretty fast. I kept trying to push him off a little, but it wasn't working like I planned. I figured I'd just go along with it. What could I lose now? He started to really go too far, and that's when I remembered the night Darry came in. It was like a little flame in my head, now burning my entire brain. I pushed Jacob off me as fast as possible and ran out of the house, pushing my way through the remaining party-goers. Tears were streaming, as I sprinted the whole way back to my sister's place, and went straight to my room. I was sobbing, pain eating away at me, as I finally came to the conclusion I was screwing up my entire life. I found Darry's football shirt shoved in my closet, and wrapped myself in it, getting the picture of us out of my bag and holding it close. I was still drunk, but I was finally getting my feeling back.

That night hit me hard. Especially when I went into my bags, and found the necklace Darry had given me for Christmas, along with his ring. Everything came back, our first time, sneaking into each other's houses, spending nights at the lake. It all seemed like yesterday again. And that's when I decided I had to write Darrel. I couldn't keep pushing it off. Even if I spoke to him just one last time, at least he'd know I was thinking about him

I woke up the next morning curled into a ball, light make up dried to my face from the night before. My headache was pounding, again. I decided then that a break from all this fooling around would probably do me well if I gave it a chance. After falling back asleep, I woke back up at about five o'clock. My sister apparently had come in a couple times to try and tell me her and John were going out for the day and wouldn't return until later that night, but I didn't wake so she left me a note.

For the next two hours, I sat at the kitchen table with a pen and paper trying to figure out what to write to Darrel. After all this bullshit I'd put him through, I figured I owed him answers. I wrote and rewrote a hundred times, attempting to make sense of the things that had been going on. I ended up just telling him everything.

_**Darry,**_

_** I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write you, but I hope you know it's with you in mind. The times we spent together were the best times of my life, but for you, a new chapter is about to begin. College is a big thing, and I know how much it means to you, especially with your offer. Paul told me about you talking to him about missing me. The only reason I did what I did was because, I love you more than anything. I want you to have the future you can choose. I didn't leave because I wanted to hurt you, and I know that doesn't sound true considering I probably did, but truly, I just want the best for you. **_

_**I've thought about you a lot lately. It's hard over here, not knowing anyone. I've already made mistakes, trying to drown myself from the pain I've caused. It'll take some more adjusting, but one day; hopefully I'll be just fine. I'm excited for you, and I can't wait for you to experience college. I'm going to miss you forever, but what's best is best. If you want, you can write me back. I'd really like that. But, I could understand if you didn't want to.**_

_** Good Luck in college Darrel, you're going to do great things.**_

_**With Love,**_

_** Emily.**_

I went looking around the house for an envelope and stamp. After searching for what seemed like forever, I found them. Quickly, I sealed it and wrote out his address. It killed me to do it. At any given moment I could have ran it over to him, held him again, and touched his warm skin. It was like every time I thought I would finally begin to move a step forward, a memory lurched out and pulled me back.

Throwing on my coat and shoes, I walked over to the postal office, giving it to the man behind the counter. By the time I had run home, John and Kathleen were home. I flashed a half-hearted smile, walking back to my room as fast as I could. After a few minutes, a light knock echoed through the silent room.

"Come in." I heard myself barely say, as my sister Kathleen stepped through the door. She was still young at twenty-five, but married already, and who knows if they were trying for kids. Kathleen walked over to where I was perched on my bed, and looked over at the picture I had of Darry and me.

"You miss him, huh?" She whispered softly, sitting down on the bed. I nodded slowly, my heart dropping into stomach. She looked over at me. "He misses you too. I know it." I sighed, "Yeah and how do you know that?" "He called when you were out. Guess mom must have given him our number." I sat up more, mouthing a 'What'. Kathleen nodded back at me. "I told him you were doing okay, but you wouldn't really talk to anybody. He seemed like he was worried. What happened?" And then I told her the story of what Paul had said, and breaking up. After I finished, I sobbed softly and she pulled me into her arms. "Shh…" she murmured "it's gonna be okay. Just think, maybe one day, you'll grow up and both of you will be happy." And that's how I began to feel better.

It wasn't just at first, of course. Hell that would be impossible. Slowly but surely, I'd get better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Hopefully I'll be able to update regularly now. Thank you for all the reviews and follows. It helps me decide where to take the story. Please continue leaving comments, reviews and again, if you have any ideas for the story, don't be afraid! I'd love to hear from you ** ** I do not own any of The Outsiders sadly, and I only own characters added to the story, and Emily.**

**Darry's POV:**

Every time I woke up, there it was. That picture of us. I couldn't get away from it, not that I helped much. I didn't have the strength to put it away. Pictures were all I had left of her. Prom, us goofing around, sometimes pictures after football games. I'd sit there and look at them, this pang of loss, heartbreak consuming my insides.

After about a month passed, nothing was changing. I stopped crying, and I tried to move on. It didn't work. So, I just went to the gym. It sounds stupid, but it helped. I could sit there and beat the shit out of a punching bag or lift weights, instead of feeling sorry for myself. Although, I still did that too. I worked a lot lately, trying to continue saving for college. I used anything to get my mind off of her.

But no matter what I did, I could still hear her laugh and see her bright blue eyes. Every moment I thought I was getting better, I'd think of something she'd say, or how she'd call my name. It felt like everything I'd known was taken away and in some ways it was. Everyone says your first heartbreak is always your worst, but I had a feeling that this, or I guess that, wasn't supposed to end in heartbreak. I'd never respected a girl so much as I did Emily. I never felt my heart pump for someone like it did for her.

Sometimes, I could feel myself bubble with anger. I'd go find something and just hit it. Not on purpose, but I didn't know what to do anymore.

My mom was worried about me. She said I used to be "all fun and Darry-like", but now I just couldn't see the fun in things that often. Sure, I'd have a good laugh, maybe once in awhile, but it wasn't like before. I think she was worried about me, so I tried to be more upbeat around her. Everyone would ask if I was doin' okay. I'd brush it off, nod and tell 'em I was, especially with Sodapop and Ponyboy. I didn't want them to see me like this.

The thing that was bugging me most was that I wasn't hearing from her. It'd been a month, I mean; she did say she would write. Didn't she? Was I crazy? Maybe it wasn't 'cause of Paul that she left. Maybe she just left 'cause of me.

This thought ran through my head every time I thought of her.

So, all the time.

I think it was a Thursday. Yes, it was. I always loved Thursdays. Just because of her. She always would tell me "Darry, I love Thursdays. I don't know why I just do." I'd smile down at her and lift her up, while she'd laugh. So I remembered Thursdays a lot. Anyways, I got up, went to work with my "zest for life" (lie) and when I came home, no one was there. I thought it was kind of weird but then again, my dad worked, while my mom cooked and cleaned. So that left my brothers, who were probably at school. I walked into the dining room and saw the mail spread across the table. And I saw curvy, gorgeous handwriting address to me. My heart raced. Emily! I didn't even take the time to change out of my work clothes, I tore that sucker open. I fumbled opening it, and felt the paper run through my fingers. Then I unfolded it, reading it over a couple times.

_**Darry,**_

_**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write you, but I hope you know it's with you in mind. The times we spent together were the best times of my life, but for you, a new chapter is about to begin. College is a big thing, and I know how much it means to you, especially with your offer. Paul told me about you talking to him about missing me. The only reason I did what I did was because, I love you more than anything. I want you to have the future you can choose. I didn't leave because I wanted to hurt you, and I know that doesn't sound true considering I probably did, but truly, I just want the best for you.**_

_**I've thought about you a lot lately. It's hard over here, not knowing anyone. I've already made mistakes, trying to drown myself from the pain I've caused. It'll take some more adjusting, but one day; hopefully I'll be just fine. I'm excited for you, and I can't wait for you to experience college. I'm going to miss you forever, but what's best is best. If you want, you can write me back. I'd really like that. But, I could understand if you didn't want to.**_

_**Good Luck in college Darrel, you're going to do great things.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Emily.**_

I could feel stupid tears rise in my eyes again. _God Damn it, Darry. Don't start cryin' again. _I wiped my eyes real quick, and drew a breath in. Oh why did this have to be so hard? More than anything I was worried. What had happened? Was she okay?

I began writing right back. I don't care how long it took her to write. I wanted her to know how much I missed her. As I wrote, I kept thinking about her smile. I'm not sure why. But, it was just one of those things. It was like she was right across from me at the table. I couldn't believe she wasn't, still, even after all this time. I read over the letter again and again as I wrote mine to her. My eyes always stopped at _**I love you more than anything. **_I wished to watch her lips as she said it. The way her eyes would gaze into mine and my hands would grab her waist. I wanted to kiss those perfect, soft lips of her again. I stopped writing. I changed out of my clothes and went for a long walk and didn't come back till around dinner time. My mom was worried again.

"Darrel, where the hell have you been? You didn't even tell me where you were going." I just looked at her, clenching my jaw.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, rubbing my hands on my jeans. She looked me over, her eyes sad. "Oh Darry, come here." She pulled me into her arms. I felt like such a little kid, hugging my mom. But I needed someone. Something, anything. I don't think I wanted Emily anymore. It was more like a need. She was the only person that would always be there for me, even when we'd get mad at each other at points. The thing was, with us, it wasn't ever a big fight. Besides a time or two, I'd never honestly been upset with her to no end. And that's why she was so hard to let go of.

Emily was the only girl I truly had ever loved.

_**A few months later….**_

_ "Em." I murmured, sliding under the covers of the bed. She groaned lightly, the skin of her chest lightly peeking from beneath the covers. Her eyelids flipped open, the blue irises showing. "I missed you, Dar." She mumbled, her body nuzzling into mine. I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I missed you too, even though I was gone for about five minutes." Emily giggled, her lips pressing into mine deeply…_

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

I reached my arm over, slamming the button down on the clock next to my bed. For a moment, I looked over to see if she was there, just like I did every time I had this dream. I had begun to wonder when this would stop. It had been months now. But nothing was changing. I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. A hundred thoughts running through my mind, as it did every morning.

I got dressed, and went off to work like I did almost every day. But since it was the middle of December, I grabbed a jacket and was off.

But I still couldn't understand. Why couldn't I just move on?


	11. Chapter 11

**Aloha! Alright so as you can see, time starts to pass since our little heart-wrencher over here! Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story, because I'm having a great time writing it! This chapter is going to start around early January, so it's what…1966? Let's roll with it…I'm getting comments saying that we want them back together, but let's see what happens. Once again; I do not own The Outsiders, or characters that are in it. Thanks for all the reviews and please continue with them! They help me so much to see what you guys are thinkin', so keep it up! **

**Emily's POV:**

Life was finally started to fall back in place. I thought I was crazy, but sometimes when you have a love so deep, finding love or even a fondness can happen again. It had been almost five months, and suddenly life was beginning to open up again for me. Maybe it was because I was able to see the bright side in what I had done, or maybe it was because I had spoken to Darry through writing. Whatever it was, it had worked. I found myself actually opening up to good people, and beginning to find the person I was before. Did that mean I was completely healed? Hell no. Would I ever be? I couldn't be sure. But for now, I was doing alright. Was that crazy?

Once I received a letter from Darry in the mail, it was like everything hit again, missing him, seeing his writing on the paper like I used to when he'd leave me notes. But once I rethought about it, which took a couple weeks, it gave me some kind of hope. That, like my sister said, one day we both would be happy. And that's how I got through.

The one thing in particular, though, that helped me more than anything, was a dream. Yes, one, single, dream. I always thought about dreams in a funny way. I mean you sleep in almost a dead zone, while having strange visions? Kind of funny. Anyways, the dream was us, but not together, like many people would imagine. I saw him, standing by someone else, I couldn't make out her face, but it was someone else, and he was smiling. The smile I loved, the one I always thought about whenever I was sad, the one that got me through my father's drunken fights, Andrew at the party, and much more. But when I looked at him smiling with this other person, I smiled myself. I woke up overjoyed, in a way.

And then I really thought. When you love someone, when you really, really care for someone, you want them to be happy, no matter what. Then, I realized that I loved Darrel to the point where all I wanted was his happiness.

It was like a revolution all at once. Suddenly, I found myself laughing, smiling, and finally finding people who weren't trash. It took months, and losing myself to get to where I was but, in the long run it worked. I knew that Darry and I would probably never get back together, but I still loved him, I always would, and for some odd reason, I was content with this. Just because I always would love Darrel, didn't mean I couldn't love others.

As time rolled on throughout January, I found myself spending a lot of time with a guy named Sam. He was sweet, and cared for me. Although I wasn't sure if I wanted to move on yet, I felt him begin to grow on me. We had met through a friend, and connected fairly quickly. I liked him an awful lot, but there still was that detached feeling. I couldn't describe it I guess, it just was a lot to handle so quickly. Sam was attractive. He was lean, with an okay build, and lighter brown, kind of blonde hair. His eyes were a soft green, a little blue. He didn't have the six inches Darry had on me, but he had a few. I guess he was different. Sweet, funny, and seemed pretty nice from what I'd gathered. So was it bad to begin to like him? No, I didn't think so. It was just hard to get as connected as I was before.

Once February and March started coming around, Sam and I had finally decided to try out a couple dates. We both liked each other fairly well, and the dates went along quite nicely. I just think he was more into it than I was. Of course, I did have feelings so I just went along with it.

My sister seemed to like him an awful lot and I knew it made her happy to see me smile at least a little again. I hadn't phoned my mom about it lately, but I didn't want to really. Apparently, things weren't so hot at home with my folks again, and my sister Kathleen wanted me to stay out of it. I did my best to push it out of my mind, and I did, for awhile.

One day, early on in March, Sam and I went to the park over by his house. I enjoyed it, being with him, taking a break from life. While we walked he looked at me.

"You are really pretty, you know?" He smiled, and I returned his gesture.

"Thank you." I blushed slightly; I was always humble when it came to compliments. I never was the girl who was fully secure. Suddenly, Sam leaned in, and my only reaction was to follow his lead. At least, I expected something to happen. A spark, a butterfly, anything! But nothing happened. All the sudden I could feel his tongue graze my bottom lip, mind you, our first kiss! It pushed through my lips, touching mine. Abruptly, I backed out, and his face went a deep red.

"Sorry." He mumbled, scratching his head. I nodded.

"Just a little early, it's okay though." Honestly, it wasn't. A first kiss with tongue?! Not what I wanted. After an awkward while in the park, we both went home. I sat down at the table, while being questioned by my sister and couldn't wrap my head around it. How could there be _nothing._ Not even a little bit of something. I figured it was just because he had caught me off guard. And I really hoped it was that.

After a few weeks, I kept seeing Sam again and things were back to normal. Until I came home from our date one night with Kathleen and her husband John, waiting at the table for me. I took off my coat and shoes, and then asked what I had done. My sister shook her head and gestured for me to sit down. I did as she asked, and she looked at John, finding words to say.

"Dad left mom. She has no idea where he's gone, but he's gone. He hasn't come back in days, and well, I don't think he'll be coming back." I felt my heart drop. I couldn't believe it. How could he just leave? She tried to explain it, but I was really upset. I mean, he had been there for me when I needed him, but now he just decided to leave. Then they dropped the bombshell.

"To take care of mom." That was my sister's reason to send me back home. My mom needed someone; she couldn't just be alone by herself. I understood that, but I had established sort of a life here, and now I was being ripped from it. I wouldn't complain though, that wasn't fair. My mom needed me, and as soon as possible. So in a couple days, I'd be off back home.

I had to say goodbye to all my friends I had made, but promised to write and keep them informed. I still was in Oklahoma; it was just hard to make time to see someone a half an hour away at times. Sam didn't seem very happy about it, but I didn't see what was that big of a deal. He could still see me, couldn't he? Just not as often as he used to, but it wasn't even that. I really had no intentions of this relationship going far. I still wasn't getting anything from kissing him. But, he didn't really show the same intention I did. I think he was too deep, too fast and that worried me.

But the thing I was worried for most wasn't about Sam. It was with Darry. I knew going back would open up some old wounds. And that scared me, more than anything. Then again, he probably had started college by now, which is probably why he hadn't responded to my last letter. So he wouldn't be home for me to see him.

**A WEEK LATER…ABOUT BEGINNING OF APRIL**

It took them a week. Yes, a week. What turned from a day or two ended in it being a week. So here my nerves were a little on edge, and Kathleen had me waiting a week to go home. Finally, here I was, going back. I felt excited, yet scared to return.

Once the car ride ended, I hopped out and hugged my mom, giving her a huge squeeze. She'd need a lot of support soon, and I was the only one to give it to her. So once my sister and John left, it was right down to business, which first meant taking care of the food in the house. Obviously she hadn't done much shopping, and she was in no condition to go.

Yep, the first day I'm back, and here I was running my tail off to the grocery later on in the day. So much for catching up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey hey! Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story. I'm just gonna start the chapter….YAY!**

**Darry's POV:**

They're gone. It feels like just yesterday I would wake up and see them here. But it had been two months already. I had begun to recover, but it was hard. I had lost my parents at nineteen years old, and had two brothers to take care of.

I dropped everything. College isn't even an option for me anymore. It pains me to think I was so close, so close to being able to pursue everything I wanted in life. And now, within an instant, it was taken. My phone call was short and sweet. "I'm sorry I cannot accept the scholarship any longer." That was it, one phone call and then another few phone calls after I applied for jobs. I'm working as a roofer and for a side job, its construction. Not that much of construction though, because I still have Soda and Pony to take care of. That's how my life is.

Honestly, I rarely even think about girls. The only one I think about still is Emily. Sometimes, when I'm working, a girl will pass by or come out from the house and try to flirt with me, but I just don't even get a feeling anymore. No one is her. It's plain and simple. No one is my Emily, no one ever will be. So why waste my time.

The gang will try and hook me up with a girl or two here and there. But, I never go. One, I never even have time to go out, and two, I don't wanna even look at other girls. Sometimes, Two Bit calls me a pansy, well, he stopped because I almost beat the living shit out of him. Now everyone just calls me "Muscles" or "Superman". I just want to be called "baby" by my Em. Or "Dar Bear" even, like she used to call me when we'd goof around. Now that my parents are gone, I just want her. All the time.

Not even work can fill the emptiness I feel. It's just always so bad. I find myself yelling at Pony, to catch up on his school work, even when he probably is passed what they had been learning that week. I just wanted my brothers to succeed. Not fail like I've obviously done.

It was probably around mid-April. I'd missed Emily's birthday, and work was almost taking over me. The boys were coming over that night, and even though it was a Friday, and I usually had work, I was off early. So I decided I'd go to the store and pick up some chocolate cake mix for the morning, and maybe a couple snacks for tonight, just in case. I took a quick shower, throwing on my sleeveless plaid shirt and jeans, running fingers through my now shorter hair. I had just gotten it cut days before. Then, I walked over to the store. It wasn't too far, just a little into town.

I walked in, not bothering to grab a cart because that was just a waste of time, and went shopping through the aisles. Someone a couple aisles over was whistling and for some reason, I smiled. I loved the song they were whistling. "Johnny B. Goode". I used to play it on the record machine all the time or I'd throw a quarter in the jute box when I'd go out. Anyways, I went on my way through the store. Once I walked over to the produce aisle, I stopped dead in my tracks.

I saw the person whistling. She had golden hair, that went down passed her shoulder blades, beautiful curves, and she was wearing boot cut jeans with a blouse I could fairly recognize. Her skin was paler, and I recognized the pinkish red birthmark she had going up her arm.

It didn't take me all of two seconds to realize my luck was changing.

Emily was back.

My heart was beating so fast, that I nearly forgot to breathe. And as she turned around, I thought I was close to fainting. Her eyes diverted to me as her whistle faded, and her eyebrows rose slightly. All I wanted to do was run up to her, and crush my lips into hers, but I knew better than that. Emily slowly turned all the way around and I began to walk towards her, proceeding with caution.

"Emily?" I spoke in an almost whisper. She nodded and a slight smile came to her face. "Hey Dar. I guess I'm back." I nodded and grinned so fully I thought my cheeks would fall off. Just even seeing her made me happy. "How have ya been?!" I asked, pulling her into a hug. At first she was tense, but in seconds she grew into me. "Good. How about yourself? I thought…" she quieted… "college?" She asked quietly. I bit my lip. "That's, uh, long story…" Then I let go of her, feeling my face redden. "Oh okay." She said, playing with her fingers. I needed to see her, tonight. I didn't care what she had going on, or if she possibly had someone else. I needed that girl. And I needed her as fast as possible.

"Well.." She kind of mumbled. I bet she didn't expect to see me. "Emily, you wanna maybe catch up tonight? Just as friends? For ol' time's sake. " I grew courage quickly and shoved my hands in my pockets. Her eyes lit up a little, and she smiled. "Yeah sure, sounds..good." I grinned. "I could pick you up, if you wanted? We could go to dinner..?" She shook her head. "It's okay, I've got my mom's car. I'll meet you at the dingo around 7, sound okay?" I nodded again. "I guess I'll see you tonight then. Bye Darry." I called a bye after her, and then rushed to get my things from the store. I could feel my face beat a crimson red, but I didn't care.

I still loved that girl with every bit of my heart.

That night, I rushed to get ready. I threw food on the table for the boys and jumped in the shower as fast as I could. Sodapop knocked on the door. "Dar…are you alright?"

I smiled so big I could barely contain myself. "She's back, Soda. Emily's back. And we're going out tonight." Soda almost…squealed? "DARRY," he shouted, "that's great!" I chuckled and told him to beat it so I could get ready. Once I got out of the shower, I grabbed my button down black t-shirt and nice jeans. I almost greased my hair, but I remembered that Emily kind of liked the way it was when I didn't so I let it be. If I wanted to get her back, I'd do anything possible.

"Jesus Darry, you aren't wearing a work shirt…what happened? The end of the world comin'?" Steve let out and the gang laughed in unison. I chuckled, grabbing my coat. It was already 6:45! "You sure are a comedian, Steve. Man, I think my sides are gonna split from that one." I walked over and slapped him on the back of the head on my way out.

"No, but seriously Dar. What the hell is goin' on?" Two-Bit asked, and Sodapop spoke up. "Emily's back in town. Darry's got a date tonight." He grinned widely at the boys. Everyone yelled.

"What do you mean she's back?!" Dallas cried, "If she's free, I want a piece of that!" Two-Bit agreed with him. "Yeah, Darry you had your chance! It's our turn now!"

I shook my head "I don't even know if she is free. I'm just taking her out to catch up. Boy, I really hope she is." I could feel my heart sink. What if she did have another guy? I couldn't take rejection again.

"Nah, you'll be fine. Emily's in love with you still, I betcha." Pony mumbled slightly, and smiled. "Mom and Dad will keep you guys together." I grinned and ruffled his hair. "Hopefully, little buddy." I looked down at my watch, the one Emily had gotten me for Christmas two years before. "Shit, I gotta go. Maybe I'll bring 'er by after." They all shouted in agreement as I ran out the house. Quickly, I turned the keys in the ignition, and went on my way to the Dingo.

I pulled up to see tons of people there. I had forgotten how crowded this place could get. Once I walked in, I looked around for Emily. And sure enough, there she was.

She had on her straight leg jeans, and this real cute royal blue blouse on. Over it, she wore a brown leather jacket that was slightly tattered, but by the way she looked, it was almost like brand new. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Finally she looked at me, and smiled slightly, tucking a little bit of hair behind her ear. It felt like ages by the time I weaved through the people there. "Hi." She murmured, and I looked down at her. We both smiled, and I led her off to a table.

We both ordered Pepsi's, just like we used to. I looked at her when she said it, a smile playing on my lips. Emily looked over at me and returned my gesture as I ordered one too. We got to talking, and it was just like old times, in a way. Until of course, someone came in.

His name was Sam. I didn't understand who he was at first until he came over, ranting on about something and Emily introduced him as her…boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you." I put on my friendly grin, but inside I felt like someone had just shot me straight in the chest. Boyfriend? A boyfriend? He smirked, "Yeah you too. Emily, we need to talk, okay?" Her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked at me. "I'll be back, Dar." This Sam guy gave her, I guess you could say snarl, and I didn't like it. But what could I even do now.

He took her outside the back door, and I sat alone at the table. I could have screamed. She had another boyfriend and it wasn't me. I always wanted her to be mine, and now she was with this dick. After fifteen minutes, she finally came back in. I could tell she had been crying a little, and I got protective quickly. "What did he do? Are you okay? Do you want me to go get him?" I asked, scrunching my hands on my jeans. But she played it off.

"I'm fine, Darry. What are ya talkin' about?" I squinted my eyes and shook my head. "Em, I know you a little too well. You sure you're okay?" She nodded and we continued talking until we both decided to head back to my place. I told her the gang wanted to see her. "Yeah, sure I'd love to see the old guys."

We pulled up to the house at the same time, and I hopped out, walking slightly over to her car. I helped her out, and her face reddened, causing mine to follow. As we both walked up, I began to gain an insane amount of courage again. I stopped her at the door.

"I still love you, Emily." I whispered, as we stood out on the porch outside the door. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling with the same blue they always had. I leaned down, and planted my lips on hers, not caring about Sam. He didn't know what it was like to love her like I did. But I didn't know how she felt anymore. Just like I'd thought a million times before, what if she didn't leave because of Paul. Maybe she had quit loving me. And I was scared for her reaction. So when we pulled apart, my heart almost stopped.

Until she got on her tip toes, and kissed me back.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm baaaaack! I'm getting' some good feedback on recent chapters, so hopefully y'all are digging it! I'm so happy that they are back together..It's easier to write hahaha. So far, the Curtis parents have died (RIP you made such a beautiful family) and now Emily is finally back in Tulsa. I'm not sure what I want to do with Sam yet, but that wasn't the last of him. Don't worry; he won't turn into a psycho. Please continue to review and give some ideas! It helps so much! Thank you all so much!**

**Emily's POV:**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since I'd come home. I hadn't seen Darry or any of the gang for that matter, and in a way, I was fine with that. Everything would come crashing down if I would have seen them. Since I had avoided the Curtis house at all costs, I figured I was safe. Not to mention, I had planned on Darrel being in college, so I was fine. Until I went to the supermarket again, and there he was. When he brought me into his arms, I could practically hear my heart beating. It only took me about five seconds to accept going to the Dingo with him. I undoubtly still had feelings for him.

When I got home, Sam had called. So I decided to call him back, figuring it would be nice considering I was his girlfriend. I thought that since Sam was so sweet, he would understand that I was going with Darry just to catch up, he'd understand. But he didn't. And when he showed up at the Dingo, I was in complete shock. He lived a good two hours away. That meant he had driven all the way to Tulsa, just to see what I was doing. Now that freaked me out. When he took me outside, all he did was yell at me, and tell me about how being with Darry was wrong. But why? Darry was my best friend, the person I could always look to. In fact, I looked up to Darry. I respected him so much. And even though our past was deep, what did that have to do with what was happening now? Apparently, in the eyes of Sam, it was a lot. If I was to be his girlfriend, I wouldn't go around with Darry.

_Too bad_, I thought, as I got back up on my tip toes, and pressed my lips back into Darry's, later on his porch. When Darry had kissed me, I finally felt the sparks again, the ones that had been gone for so many months. I couldn't believe it. But I couldn't get enough of it. At that moment, I didn't care about Sam or anyone else. I didn't even think. I just saw Darry standing in front of me, my good ol' buddy. He was the only one I wanted. He was the one that made me feel like myself again. Even though, it was the first day I had seen him in awhile. I wasn't about to waste any more time away from him. I couldn't. I felt my hands lightly intertwine in his hair, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled away, burrowing myself into him. I had begun to cry, and I held onto Darry.

"Darry," I whispered through my tears, "I'm so sorry I ever hurt you. I'm so sorry." He lifted my chin with his finger. "Shhh." He smiled, and kissed my forehead then pulled my back into him. "I love you, Darry. I still love you. I wish I never left." We both had gotten quiet as we stood outside, in each other's arms. All of the sudden, I heard the door fling open, and I turned to see all the boys standing in the doorway.

"EMILY!" They all shouted, and charged towards me. I laughed, barely getting a "Hey guys." Out. I didn't see Mr. and Mrs. Curtis anywhere, but figured they were out. Darry still hadn't told me why he hadn't been at college yet. I wasn't planning on asking.

I had never gotten so many hugs from the same people in my life. I missed them all so much. It felt so good to finally be at home. Even though I had other friends at home, no one could ever replace these boys. Especially Darry, who was watching me, be attacked by the boys with a small smile spread across his face. I couldn't even remember why I had left.

At first, they asked questions, while I sat down on the couch, next to Darrel. We weren't super close, because honestly you couldn't just fix a relationship within hours, but I knew one thing was for sure; I wanted to be with Darry. There was no question. After they asked questions, we played cards and then since it was getting later, Dally and Two Bit went to a party, while Steve took Johnny home. That left Soda, Pony, Darry and I. The brothers decided to go somewhere else, as they both winked at Darry. Once they left, we looked at each other. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. He was even more muscular than when I left, and his hair was still the same old way just a little bit shorter. Those blue eyes of his made me feel like I never had anything to worry about. And when his big hands reached over and covered mine, I thought I'd die from the flutters I had gotten in my stomach. "It feels like forever." He said softly, his thumb running gently over my knuckles. I nodded, feeling a lump in my throat.

I couldn't believe I had brought pain to the person I care so much about. Just because of Paul. All because I was afraid he was right. Darrel and I would never be here if it wasn't for him. "Yeah." I whispered, looking at him. He sighed, and I saw his eyes get a little watery. "Dar, you alright?" I murmured. He nodded, but then shook his head and I saw tears rim his eyes.

"My mom and dad are gone." He exhaled, taking one hand off of mine to wipe a tear that had strayed from his left eye. I cocked my head, and then I realized. Mrs. and Mr. Curtis were dead. I didn't know how, but that was why Darry was still here. "What." I breathed, feeling my eyes begin to water. He just nodded as he spoke. "I don't know exactly what happened, but from what the police had told me, they had been in a car wreck. I didn't even get to go see 'em. I didn't even know…." He started choking up, "didn't know until they were gone. Not until they left." Darry was holding back sobs, and I pulled him into me. Darrel was a nineteen year old kid now, and had the responsibility of his two younger brothers, this house, and not to mention all the bills that would come with it.

After awhile of us both being emotional, I ended up just snuggling up to him on the couch. My forehead was pressed into his neck, and his head rested on mine. He told me all about how he had to start working to pay for the bills, so that's why college wasn't an option. I felt horrible. All his dreams had ended. I just wished I could fix everything for him.

I woke up in the morning, wrapped up in him on the couch. No one was awake yet, from what I could tell, and I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I looked at Darry. He looked a little older than a kid goin' on twenty. I could tell he worked a lot just from the way his face wore. I remembered the last time I had seen Darry. It wasn't a very good day, but he looked like a young little boy. Now he looked like a man. I smiled a little. I never knew being in his arms again would feel so good.

By the time they all had gotten up, it was probably around eight. Sodapop was now working at the A DX with Steve, to help with the bills, so he was up getting ready for work, while Pony was just getting ready to hang out with Two Bit, Dally and Johnny. Darrel didn't have work today or Sunday, so that meant we had the weekend to catch up. But first, I had to do some talking to Sam. I wasn't a cheater and I wouldn't be one now. He was a nice guy, but I knew that I loved Darry.

I left the Curtis house to go back to mine, to shower, get ready and make that dreaded phone call. Of course, I didn't leave without a dragged out goodbye with Darrel. We weren't wasting anytime. We'd take anytime to be together.

My mom was pissed when I got home, because I hadn't told her anything. Once I explained, she was cool with it. I told her about Darry and she smiled for the first time in awhile. "Good. Now go get ready, and get back to him." She winked, but before I ran off she told me that I had gotten three phone calls while I was away and all three were from Sam. "He seemed pretty ticked off." She stated and I waved it off. Like I said before, I really hadn't thought about it yet.

I showered, put on makeup, and threw on my white tank top, and jeans. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard, you know. But I mean, I had to look at least decent! Then I decided to get it over with and explain to Sam what was going on.

"Hello." He snarled when he finally answered. I flinched a little at his cold tone. Suddenly, he began going off on me about my behavior, like I was his child. Sam was talking so much, that I barely got in a word. After what seemed like years of him telling me I was irresponsible and I had probably hooked up with Darry, which was cheating, I got my words in. "Sam," I said nicely "you are a sweet boy but Darry and I have something that I haven't had in a long time. I'm sorry, but I have to do what I think is right for me, and in this situation, I want to be with the person who makes me happiest. And that's Darry."

If only he could take no for an answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Holy crap it's been a long time since I've written….I AM SO SORRY. Alrighty, well just keep doing all the things you guys have been doin'! I actually got a request to have one of the gang members have feelings for Emily too… I totally love that! Now who should it be..? **

**Darry's POV:**

I stared at the clock, watching the second hand tick on and on. When would she be here? I knew it had only been a few hours, but I couldn't wait to see her again. _Tick, Tick, Tick_. Jesus, I couldn't take it anymore. I had begun pacing the house, re-combing my hair about fifty times, just to make sure I looked alright. I reread the paper, and then I finally just decided to sit down…literally in the middle of our porch. I sat there for about twenty minutes, until I heard footsteps down the sidewalk.

"What are you doin'?" I heard Emily's voice say, and I grinned, shooting up from my position as she approached the house, coming through our front gate.

"Just waitin'. That's all." Emily walked up, smiling, and I felt my heart slightly pitter-patter. "How are ya?" I asked, touching her soft, slightly freckled cheek. It was warm with blush, which caused my tan cheeks to pinken as well.

"I'm just fine. And you?" She lightly bit her bottom lip, and I pulled her face into my hands, and then leaned in, touching our lips together. After, I held her face in my hands and looked at her. Her blue eyes looked back into mine, shining the way I remembered. I went to kiss her again, until a loud grumble came from my stomach. Emily burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her birth marked hand. I shook my head, laughing and hanging my head in shame. "Smooth." She chuckled, patting me on the back. I scrunched up my mouth, and she walked past me, grabbing the door handle. "Come on, I'll go make you something."

I followed her into the kitchen, watching her curved hips sway as she walked. And just like that, everything was almost like before. We made lunch, and went to sit out on the porch again, and started to talk. She asked me all about work, and what I had been up to. After a while, she got really quiet and just kind of stared at me. "What's wrong?" I whispered, tilting my head to look at her. Emily took my hand in hers, and played with my fingers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her eyes rimmed with tears. I placed my hand on her cheek, running my thumb over her skin. "I just…Darry. Darry, I'm sorry I did everything I did. All this time, I haven't stopped thinking about you. And when I did, I thought I was finally okay. I thought that you'd be okay, and I listened to Paul, because I honestly thought it would be better for us. I'm just so sorry." Tears had begun to roll down her cheeks, and I wiped them away, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay. I understand. I understand." I murmured, pulling her into me. I held her for awhile, looking down at her as she told me all about how she never really liked Sam. I guess she'd always think of me, and she felt terrible. "Why?" I asked, rubbing her arm. Her eyes widened as she spoke.

"Cause," She half-laughed, "I'm with…" She rolled her eyes and used quote marks "Sam, but the whole time I was just thinking about what you must be doing. Or…well.." Her face blushed.

"Hmm?" I murmured again, a grin playing on my lips. She smiled.

"Well let's say I missed those lips of yours just a little." She winked, and ran her finger over my lips. I smirked, taking her hand in mine and kissed the tip of each finger. It honestly hadn't felt like we had spent any time away from each other. It sounded stupid, and I couldn't tell Emily this, but I wanted to marry her. Right then and there. I had spent enough time away and I knew that there wasn't gonna be any other girl I'd want to have.

"Wanna head inside?" I asked, trying to push the thoughts out of my head. She had just gotten back, and I knew that marriage was really jumping the gun, especially since I couldn't afford it. But I didn't want to lose her again.

"Sure." So I scooped her up, and carried her through the front door. "Did you get even more muscular?" She laughed as I set her down on the couch. I flexed my arm muscles briefly, making her laugh grow louder as she shook her head at me. "I guess you did." She murmured, and I plopped down next to her on the couch.

That night, the gang decided to come by again, each one plowing through the door at a different time. The first ones to arrive were, as always, Ponyboy and Johnny. But after awhile, Dallas and Two Bit trickled in, bringing a twelve pack along. "Hey, hey Emily!" Two Bit roared, already sounding smashed. She ruffled his hair slightly as he sat down in the empty space next to her, bringing his face close to hers. "How's it goin' sweet cheeks?" He chuckled, taking a swig of his beer. Emily rolled her eyes, and looked at me.

"Hasn't changed much." She sighed, and I let a smile break through the jealousy I had. I really couldn't stand it when the guys hit on her. I knew that Two Bit was only kidding, but I just had gotten back with her, and here he was, flopping all over her.

"Lay off, Keith." I said, getting up to go into the kitchen. He looked up at me, one eyebrow cocked as he tilted his beer into his mouth again. I heard him mumble something under his breath, making my skin crawl with irritation. I let it slide though, figuring that it was just one of those nights where the drink had gotten to him.

The rest of the night was the same as it always had been, except for the fact that now all the boys were on her. I couldn't understand why I got so heated about it, I guess. I knew they were kidding around, but maybe I was just insecure about her feelings for me still. When they all left, I offered to walk her home, and by the time we had gotten to her house, it was itchin' me so much I couldn't help but ask.

"Hey Em?" I asked when we had reached her window. "Yes Dar?" She replied, leaning against the wall of her house. I chewed the inside of my lip, not knowing how to word it. After bumbling in my head for a moment, I finally blurted out "What'd you do with Sam?"Emily looked at me kinda funny like, and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Why?" She asked, squinting her eyes a little at me. I let out a small chuckle, and wrapped my arms around her. "Cause I wanna know. That bad?" I watched her think for a second. "I guess it isn't bad, but I didn't do anything with him." Then she gave me a look that I knew meant to drop it, but I wanted to ask her more.

"Why'd he show up at the Dingo?" I wondered, placing my hands on both her hips. Emily shrugged, again trying to give the subject a rest. "Have ya talked to him? He don't like me very much now does he." She sighed, rubbing her hand on my shoulder.

"Darry, I don't think he's gonna let this go. Sam isn't a person to screw over, and I didn't mean it, but who really can believe that? Nobody. He's madder than a hen, and I'm not scared, just-just worried that's all. You got a lot on your plate now, and you don't need to be hassled by some jack ass." I nodded, taking in what she had just said, and that was it. I kissed her goodnight, watched her climb through that window, all swift and quick like she'd done a million times, and walked back home. Even after I washed up, I just couldn't get it outta my head why this happened. Why'd she even have to meet this guy Sam? I never found another girl while she was away. Hurriedly I pushed these thoughts away because I knew she hadn't done this to spite me.

But Sam wasn't the only person I felt like I had to watch her with now. It had only been two days, and my protective side was in full gear. Especially around a group of boys I thought I never had to keep a close eye on.


End file.
